Wrought in Silver and Gold
by Makilome
Summary: Many ages of the world have past. Galadriel walks the desolation that once was the Golden Wood when her magick calls her. She finds her mirrior in tact, and who does she see on the otherside, just in need of healing as her? Guess! :P
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I saw some interesting fanfic on here about Labyrinth, this popped into my head. I just went with it. I don't own Labyrinth or Lord of the RIngs, though I would saw off my right leg if I had a shot at it, lol!

Galadriel

And so it had come. Another age had passed. The relevance of her people, of her, of thier sturggles and sorrows had become no more than a popular fiction due to a movie who got too many things wrong. Granted she gave them credit. The world of the past was a paradise in it's darkest hour compared to this place. Middle-Earth was devoid of all it's magick. That which had made it so beautiful in the beginning. In the place of the great dwellings of her people stood ugly tall buildings with no grace, no design, and no respect for the life that was around it.

She had held so much hope that things could change. When her grandaughter and Estel reinstated the line of Numenor, perhaps not all would be lost. But foresight never failed her. And she wanted to hold on to her Golden Wood for as long as she could. So it was with an excellptionally long heart that she watched the last ship sail away with Celeborn, her husband aboard for the undying lands. She still could not recall that day without tears.

But the Lady herself? Still beautiful. The most beautiful of her father's house, and the strongest. How funny it was, that she would be last. Feanor himself use to praise her hair, the way it seem lit as though the light laurlin ran through it with strands of moon. She stuck out even amongst her people. For she was strong, tall, swift of mind, and spoke plainly and had a great power for the seen and unseen. The dwarves use to call her the Elf Witch.

She walked amongst the faded trees, cloaked in her usual dazzling white, singing a song not of Numenor, or Gondor, of Valinor, but of lonliness. She had seen through the palantir, Celebron had moved on. So she sought to heal her sorrows in the place where she had once been so happy and strong. She wondered if her fountain still stood, or looked more like a Roman ruin. The people of this age waste so much.

She had a great distaste for them. They had become dark, ambitious to a fault. Scrapping and fighting one another for dominance. It saddened her greately. But the call, the call to find her Mirrior was becoming stronger. She hadn't felt anything like it in many ages! It had been so very long! Falling that pull she found to her delight that her mirror was still intact, still beautiful, with the pitcher there for her use.

The last time she had used this mirrior she revealed her true self to Frodo. She sometimes wondered now what they did it all for. She drew the water with the picture and said the old famamiliar words 'apanta manaste' nira' over the surface of the pool. She remebered when the contents of it's waters where vital to the live of Middle Earth it self. But she did not control the mirrior this time. Her heart cried out with the uttering of the words, filled with a loniless and sadness that she didn't know if anyone could understand.

At first it showed her things that made her smile. The star of Earendial. After all the corruption of men, they could never taint the one who did so much for them to be here. She thought once again about why they had even bothered. But she didn't have to much time to think, for another image was coming. And it was curious!

She saw a man, scrying. He had blonde, wild hair, but could be called for one of her own people just on it's account. Here was the high cheek bones and the bright eyes of the eldar! But unlike she had ever seen! And handsome, there was NO denying that. He was both regal and wild, collected and bursting with energy, almost a walking contradiction it seemed .He had the high cheek bones and beautiful skin of the fae. By looking at him it would be difficult to determine his age. He was beautiful to look on, and it really had been so long.

Finishing her gazing on the gorgeous creatrue she began to sense was terribly sad. Lonely, desperately so. There had been a girl, a mortal it seemed, who had rejected him. Why was far beyound Galadriel's capacity of understanding. He was beautiul and she could sense a strong mind, and great power locked with in him. Behind him seemed a world not so unlike the golden wood she almost wept and wondered if she was seeing the past.

That was until her thoughts were interupted by his image, for he spoke! "Who are you, how are you able to see me?" She looked at the man first in shock! This had never happened before! Not with the mirrior. Only with the palantir. She quickly got over her shock. I am the Lady Galadriel, of the House of Finafarin, the last Noldor on Middle Earth and former lady of the Golden Wood, back when the world was still good and still believed in making this a better place.

"I did not think that any elves or fae remained. Who are you? How are you able to see and speak to me?"

Jarreth

Jarreth was brooding again. Something he hadn't been able to stop doing since Sarah finally made it clear once and for all she would not be his Queen. Granted it took marriage and children to get the point across. After all this time, it sill hurt. It had been fifty years, but it still hurt just as much as when she denied him the first time.

She had been his last chance. His last link to humanity. Long gone were the days when he could freely walk amongst maia, elves and men. Talking to the ancient trees had been a special delight. He had always been a loner. He had been born in an age when the last of the Eldar of the west where taking the ships to Valinor. He had seen the rest of that race go in sadness. Many of the Fae also departed with them, including most of his.

He could not complain. The offer had been given to him as well. But he couldn't bring himself to leave what he worked so hard to build, and he had responsibilities now. He was the watcher and granter of dreams. All he had were the other goblins. And the word goblin in his realm was not what that had once been either. Which was a blessing. His realm remained free of the turmoil of the wars that had ripped Middle-Earth to shreds.

He had become bitter. Turning wished away children into goblins if they did not complete a labyrith that even Mynos would have looked down on. That was until Sarah! She had been different! Imaginative, beautiful, and so young! She was so like the young fae, and his heart ached immediately. The girl left it on life support.

Something different about today though. His magic was calling to him. Calling in a way that it had not in many a long year. Familiar magic, ancient, not fae but no dissimilar he felt in the air. He scried, not knowing what he was looking for. He used words ancient and full of power as I did so. "Heledhan angol manaste!" He was surprised in what he saw.

It was the most beautiful creature he had EVER beheld! Her hair was golden, but as though it came of the great trees of the past he heard his older subjects speak of. It also was made up of what appeared to be more silver light than hair, it was long, and spilled out of the white velvet hood that kept the rest of it hidden.

Her eyes gave her away. Brighter than any mortals could be. They were dazzling blue, and they were filled with thousands of years of emptiness, saddness, and sorrow that ran deeply around her. There was still joy there but it looked like most of it had been sucked from her. And her magick was stong. Like his! She pulled her hood down and he could not help but gasp!

He spoke first. Asking, almost timidly, "Who are you? How are you able to see me? " As he gazed at her it came to him suddenly. My God! She was Noldor! Eons had past since he had seen her kind. But even they could not match what he saw now. She was studying his image simularly, she smiled at him though guarded and spoke, "I did not know any other of the elves or fae remained (such utter lonliness, it nearly crushed him)How are you able to see and speak to me?

"My magic differs slighty from yours, it seems we were called here and our magic mingled." he said. "Interesting" She then had a more impish look to her face, and said now, tell me, what is your name, my fine sir!" "I am Jareth, The Goblin King." "Titles are to long, you may call me Galadriel, and I shall call you Jareth. I wish to speak with you again, but my strength... it's not what it was. Spent to much trying to bring back what will never be again..." May I?

"I'm at your disposal, Galadriel."

Chapter 1

I shall continue whether anyone likes it or not because I love the idea of him and Galadriel and him and Eowyn. :) Please be gentle when you review. It's been a long time since I have seen Labyrinth. (See even the spelling is wrong!)


	2. Chapter 2

1Once again, I do not own either Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings.

Chapter Two: In A Golden Wood

Jareth

I couldn't get her out of my mind. The Noldor I had gazed upon a few hours ago. That face brought back memories. Of times long before Sarah. When the name Galadriel was known to every fae and elf in Middle-Earth! I could not believe that I did not recognize with whom I had been speaking! Ancient and powerful Galadriel. As beautiful as all the tales I had ever heard about her.

And there were many. They used to call her Nerwen, the man maiden. She was uncommonly strong and tall for a female. She led her people across the Crippling Ice in the First Age of the world! She had created the famed Wood which was both feared, and longed for by all who walked Middle-Earth. With Celeborn she ruled that place, for thousands of years. The silver barks and golden leaves of those trees were legendary in their own time.

They spoke of her dancing. That flowers would spring beneath her feet. That when she sang it was like the ringing of a silver bell. That her joy mixed with the sorrow of the world caught the hearts of all who looked upon her. I wished to see her in that Wood. To hear that voice. For the sorrows that rocked us both to dissapear and we could be young again.

These were my last thoughts as I fell into my own dreams. And there, she called to me.

I found myself at an entrance, two great ancient trees bending towards each other into an arch. The magick about the place was so potent I could feel it in the air, on my skin. It moved around and through me. The trees were unlike anything I had ever seen! Rumors I had heard once, but nothing could have prepared me.

The silver barks shined like they were wrought of metal instead of wood. And they glittered in a light that was not harsh but complimented the ethereal elements of the place. I looked above me and was astounded! The leaves were not just gold as in our world now. They were gold as the sun was gold! Finer than the finest of jewelry! They were gold on top, and green on bottom.

Spellbound, I did not move till I heard a voice. That voice I had so wanted to hear. Beautiful as any fae, but filled with more. How to describe it to mortals? It was a voice of joy and sorrow, victory and defeat, anger and happiness. It carried the years of the world in it. It rang like a silver bell across the wood. Like men in stories before, I could not help but seek that voice.

And I was caught between the loveliness of the realm itself and that voice. For as I walked I found leaves of gold covered the ground and acted as a canopy above. Time seem to have no place here. This was the land of enchantment that mothers read to their children about in fairytales. This was the true fairytale wood. And how could I not, in the springs of clear crystal like water not note the similarity to my own land!

But I continued to follow that voice, till I found myself nearing a clearing. And there she was. Galadriel, devoid of the pain of the years. Here she danced in a dress of simple white, glittering in the light like a pearl. So young she looked, and yet she was not so. The wind lifted her beautiful hair about her like a halo as though it was at her command, it very well could have been!

She danced and sang of times before sorrows had come. Of Feanor, of the Valor whom she had once known face to face. There was a light and a joy in her face that had been gone earlier. I gazed in awe. No, flowers did not spring at her feet, but I could not help but think that they should have! With such skill she danced, with bare feet across the grass.

She stopped and looked at me. "Hello, Goblin King. Here I once created and ruled. In dark times and in light. It saddens me you have only known the dark. That you were born after the stains of the world had already been left. I give you glimpse of what was. Would you dance with me and take some ease that sorrow did not always hold us?"

How could I say no? She danced to me and slipped me her pale hand. Raw power I felt in her. Yet marveled at how delicate someone so ancient and strong could be. She stopped a moment, and gazed at me. It was not uncomfortable. I wonder what it was that she saw. I felt wonder at the moment. And a thought came unbidden to me. I, the giver of wishers of dreams, was being sent and given a dream of my own! I could not help but laugh, and I heard her gentle laughter as well.

"You were not the first of us to take on the job, Jareth." she said. All of us could do it at need, or to find one another in dreams, when our loneliness and sorrows sought to drown us. It connects us together. Eldar and Fae. It has been so very long since I had been able to share the pleasure. You have a joy I can no longer have. With the blood of Numenor spent, I can no longer dance with the children and guide mortals in thier dreams."

Undisguised sadness. She continued to look on me. "It gives me pleasure, to see you. I heard rumors. Glimpses in the minds of those who did not understand what they saw. Then nothing for many years. I began to believe I was the only one of the magick folk left. And then, you called to me. After all these years, Celeborn and all I loved gone. This wood we stand in gone. Yet you are here. You are beautiful. A glimpse of what was ruling the last citdel of those of magick."

She found me beautiful. I couldn't help but smile. The Lady of Gold found me beautiful. She was leading me to a crystal falls, and I saw an image of myself as we began to dance. I found a grace in dancing I had not known in many long years. She danced with me the dance of spring, as prettily as any fae. I danced with her the dance of the Eldar, expressive, an interpretation of things that were, things that are, and things that would perhaps come to pass.

The grace in our dancing brought me a joy I had not known in many long ages. I forgot Sarah, my bitterness, my pain for a while. We were both simply young again. Pretending the world was new again and just beginning, still full of promise. We sang together at times. Who knew our songs were so similar? Of flowers and spring we sang. And as we did so the flowers we sang would appear, and in dancing and directing our magick together we gave them shape.

In gold I was clothed, with my hair wild as always, with the leaves of the realm caught in it. My shirt was white as her dress, but my pants were gold, and not as tight as I would wear them. She laughed, and I could not help but laugh with her. Her laugh was the sound of joyous bells ringing. (Get use to the bells reference folks!)

"Not that your physique is not impressive Jareth, but those pants could not have been comfortable. And this IS my dream after all." Her blue eyes lit when she laughed, and I couldn't stop looking at them. A Queen she should have been! An elven queen under her City of Golden Leaves, with all our kind to serve her, simply because they wanted to be near her.

She smiled. "You do me great kindness Jareth. We are the last of our kind here. You come and treat me with your find company. You dance with me and share with me dreams of a time and place long gone. I am glad to have found you, here in this place. To find a friend after all the years and the ugliness they have brought. You are strong. I wonder, if there was a way, to find you, to find you..."

You have the power to enter my realm. Can you not call to me there, as you can do in dreams?" my lonliness showed, but I did not care. The thought of her in my realm, of a friend who TRULY understood was a bit overwhelming to me. "Perhaps. Perhaps it will take us both. Do you really want me there Jareth? Not just in dreams or in magick, but to feel the sorrow the burden of the world has put on me? The work of the years on what people once called beautiful?"

I saw her frown. Her age fully returning in her eyes. I did not hesistate. "It is for these reasons I want you to come, yes! You can heal there. It's been so long, since I have had a friend. Will you not try? Look for me Galadriel! I will look and call for you!" I said. "Very well. Perhaps when you get to know me you will not always feel the same. But I am so alone. I shall seek you, my new friend. Though we barely know each other, I shall seek."

I grinned at her. Then I woke!

Galadriel

I thought of him, after gazing into the mirrior. He was beautiful. I had forgotten the beauty of his people. He was powerful, he had created a citadel against time with his own magick, and it remained unravaged by the powers the world had melted away from the rest of us. I wanted to speak with him again. He made me think of my youth. Of all that had been won and lost. I wondered if he had ever thought of the fabled Lady of Gold and the legend of Lothlorien?

I had the power to show him. To call him in dreams. To recreate that realm that used to be a living reality. A living dream was Lothlorien. I wanted him to see it. I wanted him to see it at it's most beautiful To have a glimpse of what once was. I wanted to feel young again. To feel beautiful. Ages have passed since Celeborn had left. I wanted to dance and sing with someone again.

I had no need for sleep, but we Eldar could move in waking dreams. I recalled what I could of his essence. I called his image before my mind. I sent forth my power and I called to him. I called to the fair Goblin King, and entered into what once was mine, my beautiful Golden Wood. It had been a long time since I could recall such detail, could recreate my home so well.

In joy to walk in that place again I danced and sang. Still I called, but I also danced in joy of the world that once was mine. I longed for him to see this too. And then, he was there! And what a sight he was! His golden hair was still wild. His eyes bright blue, far brighter than a mortals, but differently lit then that of my people. His shirt was a simple white, a bit of ruffle at the sleeves and his pants of gold velvet with a wide darker gold velvet belt that reached from the middle of his torso to his hips.

A vision of his own people he was! And I indulged in gazing at him a while. From the corner of my eye, as I danced in my own simple white, singing and remembering. It came to me suddenly, how much of Feanor he reminded me. Feanor who created the silmarils because he was so enamored of my hair! I did not think I would deny Jareth a locke, should he ever ask for it.

I spoke, finally, turning to him. ""Hello, Goblin King. Here I once created and ruled. In dark times and in light. It saddens me you have only known the dark. That you were born after the stains of the world had already been left. I give you glimpse of what was. Would you dance with me and take some ease that sorrow did not always hold us?" I smiled as I spoke, as I once did in my youth.

I recieved a smile in return, so I danced towards him and gave him my hand. We stopped a moment and I got a better look at him. I heard his thought to himself how it was funny that he who was the master of wishes and dreams was being called into one by me. And I laughed with him and for this moment, felt young again.

"You were not the first of us to take on the job, Jareth." I said to him, filled with mirth. "All of us could do it at need, or to find one another in dreams, when our loneliness and sorrows sought to drown us. It connects us together. Eldar and Fae. It has been so very long since I had been able to share the pleasure. You have a joy I can no longer have. With the blood of Numenor spent, I can no longer dance with the children and guide mortals in their dreams."

The truth of those words brought back the sadness. The disconnect between myself and the world I had loved so much. But I would not let it ruin this moment for me. I looked at him again and said truthfully "It gives me pleasure, to see you. I heard rumors. Glimpses in the minds of those who did not understand what they saw. Then nothing for many years. I began to believe I was the only one of the magick folk left. And then, you called to me. After all these years, Celeborn and all I loved gone. This wood we stand in gone. Yet you are here. You are beautiful. A glimpse of what was ruling the last citdel of those of magick."

I saw him smile, when I called him beautiful. We begun our dance. Dances we knew in our youth. I danced with him the dance of the faes. Of spring and of fall. And he danced with me the dances of the Eldar, that told stories of that which once was, what is, and what might yet be. There was a simple grace in that long dance. A melding of races not that different from one another. The weight of the years was not so heavy on me as we continued.

We sang together at times. Who knew our songs were so similar? Of flowers and spring we sang. And as we did so the flowers we sang would appear, and in dancing and directing our magick together we gave them shape.

We danced and I lead him by the crystal falls, which had been my special project. I nearly giggled when I saw him gazing at his own reflection. Just now he saw my handywork. In his wild hair was now some of the fallen golden leaves, which enhanced his own looks and made him look even more fae like. He admired the pants, and when he noted that they were not as tight as his own, I could no longer hold in the mirth!

"Not that your physique is not impressive Jareth, but those pants could not have been comfortable. And this IS my dream after all." I said and I laughed. I slowly stopped though as some of his thoughts came across to me. He thought me a Queen, like Melian, all who served her did so for love. If only he had known her. I was but a elf. A reflection of things that were greater than I.

Remembering, I looked up at him and smiled. I said to him "You do me great kindness Jareth. We are the last of our kind here. You come and treat me with your find company. You dance with me and share with me dreams of a time and place long gone. I am glad to have found you, here in this place. To find a friend after all the years and the ugliness they have brought. You are strong. I wonder, if there was a way, to find you, to find you..." trailing off I could not hide the loneliness in my voice. My doubt.

I was shocked to see him looking at me with near desperation. Deep loneliness. He said with undisguised feelings reflected in them, "You have the power to enter my realm. Can you not call to me there, as you can do in dreams?" He wanted me there! He was letting me know how long it had been, since not only the mortal, but those of his own kind, the true fae had been there with him. How alone he was. He wanted me to find him! Even though he barely knew me.

But I barely knew him. And I knew before I answered that I would. That I would call, look, seek, hunt till I found him. The years weighted heavily on me. With him, I could feel young again. With him I had a friend. Another citadel against the ravages of the world. I answered him, voicing my doubt, not of him, but of myself.

"Perhaps. Perhaps it will take us both. Do you really want me there Jareth? Not just in dreams or in magick, but to feel the sorrow the burden of the world has put on me? The work of the years on what people once called beautiful?"

"It is for these reasons I want you to come, yes! You can heal there. It's been so long, since I have had a friend. Will you not try? Look for me Galadriel!" He had me look into his eyes. He wanted me to feel that sincerity! To feel his lonliness, his need of someone to need him, to be his friend. He gazed deeply into my eyes and said " I will look and call for you!"

I smiled gently at him and said "Very well. Perhaps when you get to know me you will not always feel the same. But I am so alone. I shall seek you, my new friend. Though we barely know each other, I shall seek."

As I ended the dream, I felt him smile. He would hold me to my words!


	3. Chapter 3

1I do not own Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings. I am enjoying writing this tale and I am hoping that I am getting some readers on here as well. Tis time to continue on with our tale.

Chapter Three: Under the Fading Trees and The Grey Havens

Galadriel

It has been many years since I have last left this place. It is desolate now. The trees are bare, the bark cold and dark. A skeleton that had long ago decayed leaving only the bones behind. In these trees were wrapped my joys and my sorrows. My victories and defeats. The magick had long ago left this forest. I come back to it, for it is my only home. It is what remains to me of my world. It mirrored what had become of this world. From beauty to a ugliness. From warmth to cold. As I walked beneath the trees, I tried to make peace with this place.

It was no longer my home, and I had promises to keep, did I not? I had a new home to find. A friend to seek. I had no idea how to go about the task. To call was easy. The power to breach from this reality and to find his was going to be difficult. Even for one such as I. I had ideas though. It required me to seek out the Grey Havens. One of the few places of my time not burried or destroyed through wars or age. I did not know if it would even work. The last boat called out of the West had been done thousands of years ago.

But if I was correct, and the land of this fae was indeed Tol Eressea, found long after my people had departed for Valinor from it's shores, his magick and mine could connect. He could perhaps hear the call and send that boat. I was having to call through a very small rip in this reality as this world now knew of it. It would take much of me to send that call, and if he is even further out, who knows if he would be able to hear it?

All there was for me was to try. But I could not let go, not just yet. I needed to say goodbye. To the place that has been my home for thousands of years. I owed it to the land. To the trees now faded. To the people who once lived here, to the memory of golden leaves glinting in the light of the sun. To the spirit of this place. I rested my hand upon the bark of the Great Tree who's eaves once held the home I shared with Celeborn.

Thousands of years has it been, since he left. The wounds left by the War of the Ring were to deep for him. In Valinor only would he be able to heal, less he begin to fade, even as his home now had faded. And I had released him. My dear Celeborn. It is now that I must do the same with this place. I whispered a farewell to this place. I must now go. To reach the Havens, I must enter the modern world. It would not due, to be in the garb of my people.

I left the edge of my forest, heading into one of the many towns of the land they now call England. Entering one of the many clothing stores, I left with a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, fitted though long that reached past my back. It was glittery, golden lettering. I did not pay any attention to what it said. I wore a bulky black coat over it all, with what mortals call combat boots on my feet. I packed my clothing carefully.

It would be a long journey, if taken on foot. I would have to use the modern world's transportation. Not that I had set out, I had no patience for waiting. With the goodbye to my forest, time seemed to be weighing on me. Traveling by train looked the most affordable route, or should I say, the mortals the most easy to baffle into thinking I had paid my way? As much as I hated entering the metal monstrosity, I couldn't help but respect the cleanliness of the inside.

I sat down in one of the small seats. It was uncomfortable, and the lights were to bright. It was comforting that I would not have to endure this world for long. For even if I could not reach my destination, I would sail from the Havens. What happened from there was up to the Valar and what mercy they could show one who show not to receive thier pardon and return to the land of Living Light. Long ago, those mistakes had been made. The bitter sting of the years never really grew stale. Our War with Morgoth stained this world forever.

For three days I traveled. Taking little notice of the food I ate. I was being guided only by my power. It was at a deserted stop, along the ocean that I felt it pull. The long ago abandoned Havens. I got off, and followed that pull. Many hours I walked, till I found it. All that was left of the Havens. A cliff, dug by Cirdan himself, once used to tie up the boats. The magick was still very strong here. It seemed possible for me to be able to use it's pull to help breach the gap to Jareth. Underneath the cliff, closest to the water, I began my call.

I summoned all the power I had, all that remained to me. I pulled upon the magick of the cliff. I called to the waters that stretched before me. I called to Ulmo for mercy. For my voice to be heard. My body shook with the power. Who knew that much yet remained to me? There was not a pshyic in Middle-Earth who did not at least vagely feel that call it seemed. I sent forth all I had and then collapsed on the grass, panting. All I could do now was wait. I did not no how long it would take for that call to reach the Goblin King. I had to rest now. I had used to much power and was drained!

I took shelter beneath that cliff and let myself drift into dreams and memories. It was Frodo now that I saw. Dear Frodo, who bared a burden greater than any being except Christ himself. Frodo who's wounds also went to deep to remain in this world. Long ago he left this very place, on the same boat as Celeborn and Lord Elrond. He had such a look of peace on his face. In Valinor he was able to look on the face of the Valar, before he passed beyond the gates the Eldar could ever reach. I wish too, to find my peace, as he did.

I was brought out of my memories by a voice, barely above the sound of a whisper. "Galadriel!" it called. "I am here!" "You are granted passage. We give you back your peace, seek now for Tol Eressea. And fair well my child." "Lord Ulmo!" I shuttered and nearly wept! The constant and only friend at times of my people. He had spoke for me! I was to be given passage! "My Lord, thank you! Peace be upon you and all the Valar! May we meet again!" I said. And so I was able to rest. Safe passage had been granted by the Lord of Waters. I could not help but smile.

Not long after, I heard another voice. Soft, barely audible. But the form of speech was Jareth's. "Look up, Galadriel, look into the Havens." And there it was, a boat, grey in the light, with pale white sails. It was slender, with no oars. This was a boat that was to be guided by me and the servants of Lord Ulmo. So be it! I boarded the ship and it backed out of the Havens of it's own accord. Interesting! It was a long journey to reach that place. And even with the blessing of the Valar it was a dangerous one! The waters between the breach were dangerous and filled with power.

But for now I felt a gladness for a journey begun.

Jareth

It had been a few days since the dream, since the dance in the Golden Wood now long gone. How was I to know, how she would be able to breach the magical gap? Her power was greater than mine, her knowledge deeper. The magick that calls the children to me would not do for her. She was well past the age were such a thing could be done. But if anyone could, it would be she. I had to hold confidence. I sought her out, but remaining out of the world of dreams, it was hard sometimes to reach her in the waking world. It was her power that had found me, of this I was now sure.

It made me think, just what sort of being would I be, thousands of years from now, when I had reached her age. Would I too have that sort of power? I did not know. I also could not help but be plagued with doubts. For as I had not heard her call, I wondered if she would keep her word. Who was I to a being such as her? Who lived through two ages of the world before I had ever been born! Who had power enough to create such a place as the land once known as the Dreamflower! I could only wait.

It had been two days when I heard a voice. Unfamliar, far more powerful than anything I had ever known. I was drawn to a small spring, the voice seem to come from the water itself. "Do you know of me, King Fae? Of powers that walked this place long before you?" "I know of the Valar." I responded. "And what know you, of the Valar?" "That they helped form the world. That they watch and keep it, till the Great End." "For fair Galadriel to make passage to this realm, she must be granted pardon from us. For I am Lord Ulmo."

The Lord of Waters! Long ago had it been, when his vassels had granted my passage here. So he must seek pardon for she who rejected it once. And who knew if they would grant it to her again? Should she set out without it, she would die in the breach, that is what he was telling me. I felt my heart grow cold. "Fear not. Mercy is attainable, pardon granted is not thrown aside, even if it is not recieved by the person to whom it is to be given. She has asked for peace. She has left the Wood. It is for Fate now, to decide what road it will take."

He left me there, beside the spring. Wondering about all that had transpired. Things have gone by so quick! If she breaches the gap, if she is given passage, it will inevitably slow. And then I may be able to breathe again! It would be wonderous, to be able to walk the lands with such a friend. And one who did understand. Humanity could understand only so much. We remain alien to them. Terrifying. Creatures of thier longing and thier nightmares. And so I understood a little more why I had failed with Sarah.

I left the springs for my home. I spent the next day reading all I could, recalling all I could of the Elder Days. Bits of information remain engrained. The War of the Ring and it's aftermath cling the strongest to the memory. If Frodo had been granted passage, then perhaps so would she! It was not long before I felt that powerful call again. There was a river not far. There I heard the verdict. "She has been given the Peace of the Valar, and granted safe passage. It is for you now, to answer her call, and send forth the last boat to the Grey Havens. Her journey will still be dangerous but she is strong."

"Where am I to find a boat?" I cried! "Use your power! Feel for it! Surely it has not been so long since you have exercised your power in a greater capacity than taking mortals!" said the Lord of Waters. I did not answer. He had departed with the last shot. I did as he said. I sent forth my power. I felt it's pull. East, I was called East. I prepared a small provision for the journey. For it would be on foot and who knew how long it would take me to find the boat! Some water. I had no real need of food. I had grown restless in waiting and felt quite strong enough.

It took a shorter time than expected. I followed a spring into the small river which led to the Sea. The Sea was not visable from my realm, not with the magick that surrounded it. I was not bothered by that. I found the boat that was grey. It was slender, with white sails, built of both physical labor and laced very strongly with magick far older than mine. I loosed the ties of the silver ropes that held it there. Who knows for how long it had sat there, unused, yet there it was, unravaged by time! Perhaps with luck it would remain so. I could not resist using my own power on it though. To send it forth more immediately.

I smiled. The sudden appearance might give her a shock, and my michevious side couldn't help but entertain and enjoy the thought. It was then that I heard her call! It was gentle, barely above a whisper. I answered it, sent forth the boat. I told her to look up and was given just a brief glimpse of her standing. She wore modern clothes, that she looked highly uncomfortable in, and looked sort of comical. It brought a smile. As soon as it came the glimpse had vanished. I would not be given another. The journey that was before her now was for her to complete.

But if I felt her call I would send what power I could, I knew that without thinking. I couldn't help but smile, knowing that though the journey was dangerous it had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

1I do not own Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings. This chapter starts the tale of Galadriel crossing into the breach between Middle-Earth and Aman by entering into the Sundering Seas. The fortification of this sea and the Twilit Isles makes for dangerous passage. For a few chapters the story will solely focus on Galadriel. But I promise you it will never be borring!

Chapter Four: The Sundering Seas

"O Lorien! The Winter comes, the bare and leafless Day; The leaves are falling in the stream, the River flows away. O Lorien! Too long I have dwelt upon this Hither Shore And in a fading crown have twined the golden elanor, But if of ships I now should sing, what ship would come to me, What ship would bear me ever back across so wide a Sea?"

- Galadriel's Lament from Lord of the Rings

Galadriel

It had been a week now, since I sailed out of the Grey Havens. I was drawing closer to the Breach where I would come upon the Sundering Seas. I had no doubt the crossing would be just as dangerous as crossing the Helcroxie when Feanor had betrayed us. Dark days those were. So many of us had died. Doomed we all were, though just how much we did not yet know at the time. We thought of survival and retribution against Morgoth and Feanor and his sons. I sometimes wonder if Feanor had known the folly and Shadow that would come from this if he would have still set out upon that journey.

I spent the time resting. The strength I would need to endure would have to last the entire crossing once entering the Breach. Beyond the danger of the Seas was the enchantments set on the Twilit Isles. My thoughts would drift back and forth. I thought of all the years spent upon Middle-Earth. Mostly my thoughts traveled back to the 3rd Age. The Age of Men began with much promise. There were some who tried to hold on to the lore and magick of the older days. But the dominion of Men had caused in me bitter dissapointment.

Would it really had been that different, really, if we had failed, and Sauron had won? Would Men of had the power to defeat him? I do not know. I only knew that I had over spent my time there. I was soon to be far removed from the world of Men. I had Ulmo and my wits to guide me now. I drew to the edge at last, to the viel that seperates Aman from the rounded world Middle-Earth had become. It was time to summon my strength and enter the waters. I stood on the deck of the boat and sent forth the call. "Ulmo, Lord of the Waters, give me passage unto the Sundering Seas!" A deep voice answered. "Passage granted!"

The viel of this world rolled back with a flash, and I entered into the Breach. The sea was rocking and violent, it seemed wind blew from every direction, and the only light came from the boat itself! To be able to make the first part of the journey, I would have to keep my wits about me in the darkness and the termult and not allow my boat to depart from the Strait Road. It would take navigating by sending forth my power alone, and navigating by the pull of magick. This would be difficult, for discerning from the right pull and one that would lead me unto the Twilit Isles would be difficult.

I sent forth my power, calling out to Ulmo's vassels to guide me true. They would be my key in discerning the path. I had to ignore the water entering into the boat and slamming into me, and the rocking that seemed as though it would turn me and itself over to be torn apart. True to his word, Ulmo's vassels did help navigate, but the numerous pulls in energy was confusing and it was exhausting to continue on the right path. Nevertheless I continued on. The grey of the boat was now silver in the light. It was small comfort. I was becoming drenched and I was cold. No matter. There would be no rest for a time.

As I continued further the turmult of the waters grew worse. I was beginning to slide with the boat. A pull stronger than the others was trying to send me east. One of the isles I imagined. It took about all I had to not seek for it. Dangerous as it was, I could not be diverted. If I did, I would be lost, either to the sea or one of the isles, and Jareth, and anyone else for that matter would never see or hear from me again. And thought of the fae brought a small smile. He had better appreciate this! He had better be worth the risk I was taking!

The hours were long, and I did not know whether it was day or night, nor how much time had passed. It could have been days or years even. It seemed an Age before the waters began to grow calmer, and the skies less dark. Black gave way to dark gray skies, and not far before me I could see that I was approaching near one of the Isles. Tricky of the Valar to place one of them directly in the path! The magick cracked in the air around that place. The land seemed almost alive, speaking to me of rest, of a small departure from the quest. And the closer we drew to it's edge, the stronger those feelings became.

A thought came to me, an idea from the Greek tale of Odysseus. It had spoken that when his ship had come close to the Isle of the Sirens, he had them tie him up with ropes to the ship up on deck. And luckily (and somewhat to easy) there was a bit of silver rope still hanging from the side of the boat from where Jareth had cut it before sending it to me. I took out my ancient knife, a present from long ago fallen and lost Gondolin and cut what was left of it from the side. There was just barely enough of it to be able to achieve my ends. I then followed the ancient Greek's example, and tied myself to the ship.

Though not untieable, I made sure it was difficult, so that it would take time to get undone, should I become over wrought with desire to seek onto that isle. I thought of the irony of it. A mortal teaching an immortal how to reach the land of those who were Undying. How very fitting almost! Not long after that thought I passed by the foot of that island, and it appeared his example served me well, for I was over come! My will would not have been strong enough to resist. For the island looked beautiful. Lush grass and great trees were there. White flowers growing right up the shores!

It seemed that the wind became music over it. The sound of my people was floating in my ears, and I wondered if any could perhaps be there. The island was large, the size of a continant really. It took a day before I was finally sailing past the end of it. The closer to the end I got the more desperate I become get undone from the roap. Luckily, the rope held till we had passed outside of the mile range of the island. I had finally got the rope untied. Not a moment to soon! For now, underneath the boat I heard the groan of a great creature. It looked to be a giant whale, far larger than the modern world I had left had in it's oceans! It looked rough, and was the color of dark grey. It strangely had a mouth full of shark like teeth, which I noted when it broke through the waters just at the back end of my boat!

I had to send forth power, weary as I was to push the boat faster than it was willing to go. The waters had gone entirely still and there was no wind. I had to push as hard as I could with telekinesis! It ended up being a long chase. There were to many close calls where the whales strange jaws almost closed down on the back end of the boat. Magick as it was, the wood would not be able to withstand that! And with the passing of that first temptation and the out running of the great beast, the first leg of the journey had been a success. But I was beyond exhausted and did not know if I would be able to continue to endure for the duration.

Time would only tell.

Alright I know this chapter is short. Hopefully it is not to lame or to fast paced. I did the best that I could. The next chapter will pick up with the second leg. We will be keeping to the Odysseus theme by making her pass through 12 different challenges. And then it shall be onto some good old fashioned romance!


	5. Chapter 5

1I do not own Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings. This chapter will be brief. Galadriel encounters a Great Creature, a feathered serpent who tries to deter her from the path by attacking the boat.

Chapter Five: Velice Rauco (Great Creature)

Galadriel

Another storm brewed upon the seas. Three days had passed since being attacked by the Great Whale. It was all I could do to keep the boat upright it seemed. Ulmo's vassel's had to do most of the guiding for that reason. I was far beyond exhausted. I had no recourse to dreams. Eavh hour was a struggle just to stay afloat, let alone continue along the right path. I began to wonder if I did manage to reach Tol Eressea whether or not I would be able to do so alive! Who knew how much longer I had upon these waters, or what else might be thrown in my path? All there was to do was to continue to fight. I kept my eyes pealed forward, and used the full force of my will to keep the course and keep from being tugged onto one of the Twilit Isles. One which I was drawing close to.

Unlike the other isles this appeared to be more a floating mountain! Steam was blowing from across the top of it. If this were a volcano I was going to be in trouble! Even this boat would not be able to handle the onslaught of lava! The turmult it would cause to the waters would be beyond what I could fight. I sent a silent plea to the Valar for mercy and continued as fast as I could. It was only when I was in front of it that I noticed the great dark shape that was up on the beak of that mountain island. It appeared to have featured wings, but it's body looked much like a dragon's! I was already so tired. I did not know if I could fight a dragon creature.

I did not look like I was going to be given a choice! A loud roar reached my ears, and with it's great feathered wings creating more wind for the boat to contend with it swept up into the air and made for the top of the sails. All I could do was run for my bow! I could feel the damage being done to parts of the boat just by the pressure of the air the serpent was driving down onto it. I was racing! I found my arrows which I had filled with as much power as I could spare at thier points. They were already spelled to aim true. I came from out of the cabin and approached the deck, were the serpent was trying to breathe enough destructive air into it to break it apart!

It was almost sitting on the deck itself! I aimed my first arrow at it's head and knew it met success when I heard a loud growl. It only appeared to anger the large creature who now was turning his eyes towards me. There would be no more trickery now. I got off another shot as quick as I could before I reached for my sword. Now was going to be the time for blade work. The sword had been forged by my own people in the 2nd Age. I called it Rilmahelce in remeberence of Helcroxie and it's crossing. It was now shining a bright blue at it's tip, which all of our blades do when an enemy is close. The sword was forged using holy magick, so the touch of it would do damage against the creatures of Morgoth.

Which I thought this creature to be. I did not think that the Valar would create such a horrible creature, even when they organized this defence of the Sundering Seas to keep out Men and an attack on their realm. I raised my blade and called upon Elbereth as I swung my first strike, drawing blood out of the side of the creatures neck. The serpent opened his mouth and I flew back into the wall of my cabin, my body slammed into the wall. I cried out in pain and my eye sight became bleary by stinging tears. Oh well, no time for feeling pain! With much effort I got back up. I made for the creature again, flushing myself with as much power as I could muster. The creature reared up on it's hind legs.

This was just the in I needed! I plunged Rilmahelce into it's soft underbelly up to it's hilt and there was a louder roar then I had ever heard before. It's tail slammed into the deck floor causing a large hole and exposing the underparts of the boat. I was able to get my sword out barely before it launched screaming into the air and headed straight back for it's mountain, probably to nurse it's wound. It was a powerful creature, to not be damaged enough to die from such a sword! Now I had to get the boat back under control, before I could begin what repairs I could upon the hole left by the serpent. I couldn't allow water to get into the lower regions.

It seemed hours before I got the boat under control enough to be able to tend to the repairs. I spared my magick and used the mortal way of repair. Thankfully there were ancient wooden barrels with elven wine on the lower deck that I was able to dump and use for the project. It was a long and slow process, especially fending off all the water that I could from reaching the other regions while working. It seemed almost an age before I finished and I was soaked to the very bone! As much as I wanted to spend more time steering, I had to get dry clothes on. So I headed for the cabin. By the time I had changed I was gladdened, for the sea had calmed and it seemed I was going to get a brief reprieve before having to fight again.

I drifted there on the seas. It seemed another few days before I heard the old roar. The old serpent was searching for the boat! I used what material I had to construct a great cloak which I used magick to enclose around the entire boat. I heard it's dissapointed screach, for the cloaks made it almost invisable from the water which surrounded it. I breathed a sigh of relief. I knew the journey was going to be dangerous but nothing had quite prepared me for all of this. If this is the journey now, I wondered what it had been like before! This was with the Valar's peace upon me! I could not help but wonder once again about what other perils awaited me and how many would I have to go through before I was able to reach the sunlit waters and enter into Aman and towards my destination.

I acutally fell into a mortal sleep. It appeared my stores were exahausted beyond usual. I would awake to an even greater challenge, and who knew if I would have lived through that were it not for the reprieve given?


	6. Chapter 6

1I do not own Lord of the Rings or Labyrinth. I'm rather excited to write this chapter. The idea for it came to me while cleaning my kitchen. Hopefully you will enjoy! I know I said Jareth wouldn't feature in the next few chapters, but I needed him briefly for this one. It will be easy to see why as you read though this. He will not stay long though. :) He will be coming back soon, after our dear Galadriel faces through a few more daunting challenges.

Chapter Six: Passage of Illusions

Galadriel

The waters were managing to remain calm still, which filled me with disquiet. If all was quiet now, what am I going to have to face next? The main effort had been keeping the boat going forward, as there was no wind nor waves to push the boat along. Tiring but not beyond what I was able to endure. The skies, which had been either black or grey before now were lit with an eery but not unpleasant light. It was dimmer than sunlight, and it wasn't entirely unlike the light of the Trees before they had been destroyed. A pang of guilt filled me, at the thought of what the Silmaril's had cost, and Feanor's selfishness keeping us for restoring them to their beauty. Who knows what could of been had he yielded them up when the Valar had asked for them? Old wounds die hard.

I could see what appeared to be a long tunnel just ahead. I found it strange to find such a thing in the middle of the Sundering Seas, with nothing around to anchor it there. But it was still, as though attached to the sea floor. Inside looked black. As the boat drew closer, the feeling of magick from the tunnel grew greatly. This was the kind of power beyond that which my kind can give! I did not know what to expect. But the pull of the Straight Road was leading right through it, this was not going to be an obstacle that could be avoided. So I pushed along the boat with my mind, and within an hour of having spotted it far off, I was not coming into it's entrance.

Something strange happened then. There was a great flash of light, and I remember no more till I had exited out the otherside other than great relief.

Narrator

After a flash of light Galadriel began to enter a world of Living Memories. She found herself back upon the grass of Valinor, in the darkness left after Morgoth had destroyed the Trees and stolen the Silmarils. The devastation of all the people was made all the greater by the fact that her King and her uncle, Finwe, had been slain by Morgoth and the footsteps of his own house! The sense of loss filled her with a grief that would never go dim, but grow only greater with time. Through pain and grief she was drawn to her cousin Feanor, who was calling the Noldor to come and hear him speak. "Why, O people of the Noldor should we longer serve the jealous Valar, who cannot keep us nor even their own realm secure from their Enemy? And though he be now their foe, are they and he not of one kin? Wengeance calls me hence, but even were it otherwise I would not dwell longer in the same land with the kin of my father's slayer and of the thief of my treasure" he began.

Pain filled Galadriel. For from these words she knew what would come. But the fire that had so burned her in her youth had not fallen quiet, and she found, to her horror, that she was just as stirred by them now as she had been then! She felt a desire suddenly to go back from the way she had come! She knew though that the passage back to Middle Earth was now blocked to her forever. Listening to the words again was pulling her heart asunder! It terrified her that even with all she knew now, she would still have gone. Tears were falling down her face. Anger and bitter hatred for the ones who created the misery of her people, Feanor and Morgoth swept through her. So it has always been. Feanor always filled her with admiration and contempt at the same time.

Slowly, as he continued, knowledge of her journey, her age, and all that had transpired before this moment began to fade. She was young again, roused by the fire of her people and seething at the injustice done. It was not long after this that there was another flash of light, that appeared like black lightning across an already darkened sky. She now found herself on the banks of Valinor. Dread and terrible sadness wracked her as they approached the boats which Feanor intended to steal. Here is where the cursed Kinslaying had taken place! Horror filled her as she watched her people slaughter Cirdan's people. The slaying was cruel, and in the cruel light of the torches the face of Feanor looked like that of a monster!

He and his seven sons and those loyal to him had already taken onto the boats after the cruel slaughter. It was here that an embassy of the Valar finally caught up with them. He brought with them the verdict of the Valar. The Curse of the Noldor took place here. Galadriel shook as she felt the power in the words spoken. A Doom had already set upon them, for the two royal houses quarreled, and because Feanor and his ilk had stolen the boats, Galadriel and her people had to make the dreadful crossing of the Grinding Ice. She was going mad with the grief and filled with horror at what her eyes beheld. Nothing she could have done could of stopped the tragedy here, but the Doom spoken would haunt her and the rest of thier people forever, unless the Valar revoke thier Doom and show mercy upon them.

In reality, Galadriel was pacing back and forth, mourning, weeping, screaming in grief, rage, and madness before the scenes of her past playing before her eyes. There seemed to be no end to the nightmarish images. The death of thousands of her people on the Grinding Ice, the fall of mighty Gondolin, the return of Shadow in the form of Sauron. Two weeks she spent in madness. Unable to think, to remember where she was or what she was doing. Only knowing the bitterness of bygone days. She was almost beyond reach. Without help, she would be lost to the Breach, reliving those nightmares till the breaking of the world! Fortunately, as in those times, Ulmo had mercy. His vassels had brought him word of the trap the Lady was now in. He figured the memories would be strong, but forgot the bitterness of the House of Fingolfin towards those deeds.

He was going to have the break the rules a little. Only one voice would be able to reach the Lady in her madness. This would be the only time such a breach in protocol would be allowed by Manwe. So off spead Ulmo for Tol Eressea, to find the King Fae and get him to call out, to bring Galadriel back to herself. It was no mean task, and he was going to have to expend a lot of energy, but he doubted that the Fae would say no. It would fill him with happiness just to know the Lady went that far in the breach and for the most part, other than madness, was in one piece! He found him not far from one of the springs, walking around listlessly. Very Good! Now to go to work!

Jareth

I was walking around, not really paying attention to where I was or where I was going. It had been a while since her passage into the Breach. I had no idea how far along she was, or even if she was still alive! That thought was terrifying. I told myself I would feel it if she had passed, but her being in the Breach, was that really true? I did not know. Soon however, I heard a familiar voice. It was the voice of the Vala, Ulmo again coming up from the spring beside me, which I hadn't even noticed was there! I went to it immediately. "The Lady Galadriel is trapped in madness, King Fae. She is in the Passage of Illusions. She walks in the nightmares of past sins. Her grief has blinded her and all that has come after those memories has faded. If she stays much longer she will remain in that passage, mad with grief till the End of Days.

With my aid, you must use a small window the rest of the Valar give us. You must call to her. Send her images of the things you have already shared. Give her knowledge of the present, of where she is. Call to her in love and she will not fail to hear you." he spoke. I shook, felt weak! She was alive! She was half way through! But the Passage of Illusions was dangerous, and those with memories like hers, it would be to hard to be able to come out the other side! I felt strong hands steady me. "Come now, Master Fae. It will take much of what you have, but I know you can't turn her down." he continued. No, I could not! "How do we do this?" I asked. "Simple! Come into the water, you will need my aid." he said.

I did as he asked and felt a swirl of water around me and found myself standing on what looked to be an island that was looking at a tunnel. It was an illusion of course, a visualization. I heard him speak. "Now, call her name. All of them! Lady Galadriel Atariel of the Golden Wood, Nerwen the Man Maiden, the Fair, the High Lady of the Noldor, and say them sending forth all the power you can summon, and visualize the lady as you do!" he answered. I did as told. "Lady Galadriel Atariel of the Golden Wood, Nerwen the Man Maiden, the Fair High Lady of the Noldor, hear me! I Jareth, King of the Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth call you!" It seemed the power cut through the air and penetrated through the tunnel! "Now visualize your past. The Dream of the Golden Wood, speaking with her through the mirrior. All the words between you. What you look like. Aim them for her! Tell her she is stuck in illusions!"

I did as he said once more, and heard a loud scream! It nearly broke the very stones on which we stood asunder! "Very good, young fae, very good! I will return you now." he said. I was almost unable to stand. Firm hands once again steadied me and with a flush of water I was returned to my spring and left alone as though nothing happened except for one thing! I was soaked to the bone! And I was going to have to rest. I expended so much energy in that call it was to hard to stand for even to long! Once I crawled onto the edge of the spring I threw myself down and napped in the sun for sometime, seeing if in resting some sense could be made from all that had happened so fast! I could be glad in one thing though, she was half way through! It may be she would be able to make it! My fair Eldar!

Galadriel

It seemed I came out of a long dream when I was at the end of the tunnel. I felt exhausted, my eyes felt like I had been in grief for days! I took relief in the calm waters instead of cursing no wind for once! Whatever happened had been draining. All I could recall was a voice call me out of the darkness and I got the dinstinct feeling that it had been Jareth! The thing with magick is when calling someone out of Darkness, only someone who truly loves them can call them out into the light again. So I could not help but wonder what that meant if he was able to pull me out.


	7. Chapter 7

1I do not own Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings. I dearly enjoyed writing the last chapter. This one also delves into Galadriel's past, as a ghost from her past comes to call in the next obstacle she faces.

Chapter Seven: Ghost of Past Sins

Galadriel

I was not given a long rest after exiting the strange tunnel. Ahead was a grey mist, almost solid it seemed, and I had to head straight into it! Who knew if I would be able to keep my wits here. There was a strange magick about it, that was for certain. It felt almost alien in nature, and as though the mist itself were alive! There was nothing for it, It was directly in my path, and in the Breach there would be no going around it lest I go off the Straight Road and get lost. I continued the course, inspite of the fact that the closer I got the more I longed to turned to the side! The fear of the unknown was descending on me. Anything could be hidden inside the depth, there would be no seeing anything but the grey mist till exiting out the otherside, which was right now invisable. I braced myself for anything and entered into it, feeling as though I was being brushed lightly over with wisps of cotton!

It was a rather strange sensation. There was a sense of dread upon me that I did not understand. It was not entirely unpleasant. Yet there was a disturbance in here, it was very palpable. And what ever it was it was going to come towards me. Imagine my surprise when I felt a warm hand from behind grab my shoulder! That alone was startling, but it was to whom the hand belonged, as I turned and beheld them that made me scream! There looking upon me were the blazing blue flames of the eyes of Feanor! In anger and torment of all the years that he had cost me I slammed a fist into his chest and found it go through his body! A look of fustration took me at that. Of course! Feanor was long dead! What stood before me was a spirit, one who could manifest physically when he willed or go transparent.

How fitting! Even in death he was ruled by his own will! How I hated him! "Do you know what pain and suffering your selfish actions caused! The price we ALL have paid for YOUR mistakes? Where would our people be if not for the mercy the Valar gave to us? The evil you brought down still lives in the land of Middle-Earth! And for what? For lights you trapped which did not originate with you in the first place?" I raged at him. All I recieved was the old, same smile, full of contempt, cocky confidence. His velvet voice replied "I am not to blame for all the sorrows that befell us. You chose your fate, the same as I! I did not slay my father! I did not cause the Valar to demand a price they KNEW I could not pay!

I did not unleash Ungoliant on Valinor! I acted as my heart bade me, as have you! And what if it didn't serve me well in the end? Who is to say I did not do as Eru put in my heart to? Where would humanity be if we had not been there to guide them? Would you have given up the realm of the Golden Wood and all your years there to turn back the clock Galadriel? You had as much as a roll to play in our exile as I did! I do not forget who stilled Fingolfin's House fired by thoughts of revenge against me and my sons! The fire in your heart is the same that burns in mine! It always was! That is why you hated me, and yet could never stay away! What you hate in me are the things you hate in yourself!" the ghost replied.

He was not wrong. But I would not let this ghost preach to me. The things I hated in myself I had schooled! Coupled with that fire was paitence and common sense and I told him as much! "You pride yourself on things that you gained with time. They were not there when I spoke to our people that day. I did not bring the Darkness upon us anymore than you, your brothers, Fingolfin or anyone else! I come to you as an act of mercy. As much hate as you have for me there lies something else. Love! You always had! A brother not of your line who understood you! If you do not let go of your hate, you will not be able to enter Aman, it is that simple! Eru does not allow for discord any longer, for the price paid was to great!

Forget that which has been laid upon you through the years. You can not lay the blame at my feet or even Morgoth's! We all made choices, for good or ill. We live with them. I would not have acted differently, nor would you." he said. "And why am I accorded this mercy." I growled at him. "Because you are family! You are the last person left on Middle Earth who I care about! You are the fairest and strongest of our house! I would not see you destroyed by the sins of the past which can not be changed! When you except this, when you remember that you loved me once, and do still, and let go of your hate, you will be able to meet your final challenge and enter into Aman. If you do not, it will destroy you! I would not have that!"

Old instincts die hard, and mine now were the same as they were thousands of years ago, to follow Feanor wherever he lead, be it to Hell itself! His words were honest. They lacked the guile of the speech upon the mountains of Valinor. Here was a sad ghost, who's last task was to see me through to the other side before his curse would be lifted and he could carry forth into the next life. I allowed the scowl to leave my face, and began, reluctantly, to consider his words. I knew I could not continue into my hate. Where I was going was hallowed ground, bitterness had no place there. It would only cause me to fade from this world. And I was needed, where I was going! I could not let Jareth down. And the thought came unbidden, I could not let down Feanor. Damn him!

Memories came upon me. Light filled times when Feanor my uncle would watch as I danced around Laurelin. I was the only one of Fingolfin's house with whom he would speak or interact unbidden. It was a comfort to me when I was young. I felt safe and understood with him. Even in death it appeared nothing had really changed! It was true, the love was in equal measure to hate, and the bitterness I felt towards him melted even as he spoke to me. He was leaving me in peace now. To think on his words. "I let you go on to next life. No bitterness from me. My anger will always remain, not so my hatred. Go now in peace, Uncle!" I spoke. A soft smile graced his lips. "Until we meet again, my fair child!" and life a whiff of smoke, he was gone!

The mists were clearing and I had comfort in his words. The last obstacle was upon me. Should I defeat it, I would soon reach the shores of Aman. From there it would not be long for me to reach Tol Eressea. Then I will see what I will see. Perhaps even be greated by the King Fae! A smile broke at that! A peace also descended upon me. I whispered to the wind "Thank you, Feanor!"


	8. Chapter 8

1I do not own Lord of the Rings or Labyrinth. Once again, I am greatly enjoying weaving this tale for you all. It does often feel as though it is writing itself. This last obstacle takes Galadriel back in time once more, to review the events of her past with a more critical eye.

Chapter Eight: Isle of Redemption

Galadriel

The last leg of my journey was almost up! The final obstacle remained. An island appeared directly in my path, not an hour ahead! There was no way to swerve around it. I must somehow guide the boat to the other side while going on foot across what appeared to be a rocky landscape. I was already well beyond exhausted. It had been a month now, since I had entered the Breach! I had only been given short bursts of rest before being bombarded once more. My endurance was at it's limit! But there was nothing for it. I had come to far to quit now, and I was so very close to my goal! So I kept my boat steady, drawing on my reserves of energy. I couldn't help but think that when I reached Tol Eressea Jareth would find me in the boat asleep! I would probably remain so for many days, just to heal from the constant battle the said month has brought me. Old wounds had been opened along this trip. I had to thrust feelings aside. There would be plenty of time for that later!

Ulmo and the Valar must of had mercy on me once more, for the seas remained calm as I reached the island in question. His vassels were kind enough to hold the boat still for me as I departed from it. I called upon them to faithfully guide it to the otherside. I did not wish to be abandoned here. I infused the boat with what magick I had left in reserve, and then watched as the boat sailed past, sitting upon the shore. I was panting, seeking a moment's peace before I began the long trek. It was not long, however, before I was greeted by a familiar voice. "Atariel of the Noldor, you come upon your last task. You come upon the shores of the Isle of Redemption! Here I shalt be thy guide. Forget the trek through the land, for here we shall walk through days past. In order for you to pass, you must look upon your faults. To cast aside all hatred and bitterness, yes even that for Morgoth!

For all beings have free will! Morgoth can only corrupt, it is for the person to choose! Now come, take my hand." In front of me appeared Ulmo in all his glory, blue, with dark blue scales about his arms and legs. I did as he asked and took his hand and felt a whirlwind of water, dirt and wind surround us. Through that whirlwind I saw the land before us transformed, for the whirlwind whipped us around towards said land. When it had dissapated, what I saw before me for the first time in thousands of years and long Ages of this world was the green grasses and the pale golden flowers of Valinor! Just ahead I could see the soft, beautiful light of the Great Trees. My soul nearly wept in gladness at the sight! How I have missed the Elder Days, before the shadow descended upon us! I needed no encouragement from Lord Ulmo to go towards those Great Trees. I longed to look upon them again, the miracle of growing living light!

The joy of the moment when I finally saw them was bittersweet. For about the Golden Tree I saw the young Atariel, before ever she was given the name Galadriel. She danced with the fae maidens about the golden leaves, with a song long forgotten upon her lips. All my people were there, watching us dance with the Vala Nessa amongst sun golden leaves and emerald grass. The Grand Festival that celebrated our arrival upon these shores was taking place. As I watched, a cold fear began to grip at my heart. I knew what those dancers did not! This was the day that Morgoth stole across Valinor with the cursed Ungoliant, and darkened our lives forever! I clutched at Ulmo's shoulder! "Stop it! Can we not stop it! Stop the monstor from ruining everything!" I cried. The tears were now running freely down my face.

I can not stop what has already been. You must look upon these images. Understand your enemy Galadriel! He was jealous, of Feanor's mastery, of the rule of the Valar! He wanted a realm to rule, as did you! He wanted power, as did you! No, you were not ruthless or cruel, but all his faults can be found in you and your people, in some degree. Know thy enemy by knowing thyself! Morgoth stole the light of the trees, he did not force you all to do what you have done! You chose your own path. Accept that! Watch what happens here, and learn from the past!" he answered me. I could not stop weeping. Sobs were wracking my body as I fell to my knees. Wind swept past me, as the ancient figures of Morgoth and Ungoliant came forward. I could see the blood on Morgoth's blade from the slain King of the Nolder! A loud scream went up, as the former Vala moved to fast, and plunged that blade deep into both trees.

I realized soon enough that my young self was the first to let out that howl! The world became shrouded in a darkness so palatable you could feel it! I couldn't see through that darkness, but I knew Ungoliant was spreading forth her poison into the trees and she drank the sap of living light from the wounds inflicted by Morgoth's blade. The horror I was feeling at seeing this all again was consuming me. The sense of injustice was for the moment overpowered. Strong arms went around me. "I too remember the horror, my child! But understand this, before this all began, before me, before all the Vala, Melkor was made! Because of this, he felt that he deserved to rule, deserved the portion of the first born, if you will. But it was not Eru's intention for ANYONE to rule over the races!

He spent out his hatred long before you Awakened. Many years he walked in hatred from the chains placed upon him. It ate at him like a cancer, destroying all that had been good in his beginning. So it does to all creatures, this resentment! It is no different in elves or men than it was with him. Do not carry your hate any longer. His time has long ago past. Long will it be before it comes again!" said Ulmo. He lifted me to my feet. Once again I felt the swell of water around us, and we came to a different scene. We were at the shores of Valinor, the only light coming from the white sails of the boats of the Teleri. The host of the Noldor were gathered there, arguing with the Teleri over the boats. "NO! No my Lord, not this! I can't take it!" I begged him.

"My lady in order for you to understand your past, you must watch, you must watch and think on what took place here! You did not take part in the Kinslaying, but you did nothing to stop it, and when the Doom was pronounced, you did not turn aside! There was no injustice done to you here lady! Not by Feanor, not by us! You chose to forget the deaths of the Teleri, you cast aside the promise of mercy. Do you not see this? Watch and understand!" he said. I could not stop weeping. This was all to much for me! The words he spoke were truth, I knew it deep within my heart. I blamed many for what took place here, when I didn't ignore it. I never accepted the role I had played, or that not all the people of my house were innocent of the slaughter that took place. My head dropped in sorrow.

"I do not mean to cause you pain, child. But you must relive these things, in order to let them go! Then you will be able to enter into Peace. Take heart! You are wise, more so with the years that have past. If you remain honest and continue to face yourself, you will pass the final test." he spoke in comfort. There was a flashing light, and we now stood upon the white mountains of Helcroxie. We followed behind. I watched, my pain now so great I needed Ulmo's aid to continue the trek as I watched my people fall one by one, dying in the bitter cold. My younger self led on, Naked sword held high above my head, so others lagging behind might see. My face was red with anger, which I knew now was what had lead me through the Grinding Ice. I sought revenge, just as Feanor had said.

My hatred lead to the death of many of my people! I could have led them home! Bitter thoughts like that crossed my mind. "Very good my child. So it will always lead." More scenes from past ages flashed before my eyes before the water swirled about us again, and I found in shock that we were on the other side of the island. "You have past the test! You have conquered the Isle of Redemption! Go now unto your peace, Galadriel Atariel! Your boat awaits you! From here on the shores will be clear with a light wind. When you enter your boat you will have made it out of the Breach. Farewell dear child, till we meet again!" I gave him a heart felt thank you. I was swept up with emotion, sorrow, sadness, happiness and jubilation. I entered the boat once more, glad to allow Ulmo's vassels to now take over the work along with the winds.

A day ahead, there was Tol Eressea. I would not call to Jareth just yet. First I was going to take a long deserved rest! I laid upon the deck of the boat with my hands behind my head, and for the first time in what seemed like an Age, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

1I do not own Lord of the Rings or Labyrinth. Well folks, our Galadriel is finally in Aman! She shall now come upon the shores of Tol Eressea.

Chapter Nine: The Glittering Shores

Narrator

Galadriel got her long needed rest, just as a great flash of white light appeared in the skies. The viel of the Breach was pushed back, and the boat made it's way into far more pleasant waters. The sea took on the friendly color of a beautiful blue green, and the sun shown lightly upon it, causing millions of small glinting lights off of the soft waves. The very waves themselves seemed to be full of their own music, and a variety of colorful fish made their way past the boat. The island of Tol Eressea was not far ahead. An hour on these gentle shores she drifted, before Galadriel awoke to the beautiful sight. And so overcome was she that she wept tears of happiness. She had made it! She had overcome the many obstacles of the Breach and had come upon the waters of blessed Aman! She made plans of christening the boat, once she got there, in honor of Ulmo. Replenished, she decided to not call Jareth just yet, she had an idea!

She went into the boat's small cabin, and once again donned the dress of her people. It was a gorgeous thing, really! White, with pearls brought from the shores of Valinor in ancient times sown into it, with white silk thread, just slightly darker than the white of the dress used to embroidery different flowers like the rose, the lotus, and the daisy. She braided the hair at her temples, as in olden times, and placed upon her head a silver and gold circlet, with golden and silver leafs worked into the medal that wined their way around one another and her head. From the center of that circlet one tear dropped pearl hung just above her brows. Over all this she wore her white velvet cloak, or what seemed like velvet to others. The material was that of the elves magick. She pulled the hood up over her, and waited.

It was not long! She felt the boat run ashore. She looked up, welcomed by a sight she had not seen in thousands of years! The beautiful shoreline of Tol Eressea, still glittering as though the sands were the dust of diamonds instead of regular sediments. Joy could be seen in her eyes! She had made it, she was home! Before she exited the boat however, she paid tribute to Ulmo and his vassels, who had guided her so faithfully. She blessed them, and then slowly made her way off the deck and off the boat onto land, gazingly backwards lovingly at the boat that had faithfully brought her through many perils. She decided to not christen it, for the boat belonged to Ulmo, and her best offering to him would be returning it. She pushed it back out onto the seas, then turned to make her way into her new home.

She wanted to try a bit of an experiment, one that brought a rather impish grin to her face. She began to dance along those glittering shores, and lifted up her voice to the skies and winds as she sang: "I sang of boats, and boats there came that guided me faithfully. I sang of perils unknown to mortals and many tests were given me. I sang of triumph over obstacles and I was shown mercy. I crossed with blessings across an unknown sea. Now I come upon the shores I knew long ago, I dance upon the glinting lights for in my heart I know, My faithful Vala Ulmo has at long last brought me home. Once more I shall sing of trees, and golden trees shall spring! A garden long ago lost shall now find new life I forth shall bring.

And I shall bring forth the golden elanor and flowers of silver shall grace the realm of this Goblin King." She finished her song, and far off she could hear hurried footsteps answering her. She smiled at that! She heard an answering song as well, caught on the winds that brought it to her ears. And Jareth did not come alone! Several of his goblins came with him, and with him sang. She found the sight amusing, and she giggled to herself at it. It reminded her of Arewen being surrounded by the gaggle of children of Gondor. "I sang a song of sadness, of lonliness and despair. I was answered by the fairest of them all with golden silver hair. Of ancient power and great cunning she had been wrought. And in her eyes a shadow that the multiple years had brought. I reached out to her for I would have her heal. To come upon the shores of youth and dance upon green fields!

And through many perils she comes, this fairest of all beings. Her power ripples through the land that around her sings. For it remembers the white footsteps of mighty Atariel. Gladly the land welcomes you home and seeks for you to dwell, Upon the glittering shores she knows so well." came an answering song. In dreams his voice had been a fair thing to hear, in person however she was reminded overwhelmingly again of Feanor! She did not rush to him, but continued the dance upon the shores, her feet now glittering with the sands that now blanketed them and swirled around her when she twirled. She looked magickal, not unlike the fae really, at least not in Jareth's eyes! It was a marvel to him he had been able to answer her at all! The light shone from her face and shown through her hair. Her feet twinkled beneath her and her dress glinted in the light as she danced.

He now understood why her people had been called the Fair Folk! But mixed with that beauty of deep knowledge and wisdom, and power. Endearing and terrifying she was! She did not stop her dance, at the sound of his answering song. It was just as well, for he fully intended on joining her! It had been long years since he had last indulged in such whimsy! He forgot the magick that lay within the songs once sung! With her here, he would rediscover many things it would seem! The bitterness that had lodged inside was dissipating, and just as she was about to twirl again he caught the slender wrist of her right hand. Her fingers locked around his and she pulled him into the dance, he followed the lead she had already begun. It seemed to him that the land itself welcomed the song that was spilling forth!

The wind in the leaves seem to compliment it! It seemed as though he were in a waking dream! Galadriel on the other hand wore an ethereal smile on her face. She responded to the power of the land, the welcoming of all the life that had sprung here. The land welcomed her in turn. She was pleased with how quickly Jareth had picked up the dance, and he kept up with her as she twirled once more. She began to dance now away from the shores, heading towards the great trees. She loosed her hand from his and began to dance and flit about them, leaving him with a rather amusing confused look on his face. With a finger she beckoned, and with a soft melodic voiced call to him "Come!" and he did try!

His youth amused her. He still had much to learn! She soon found a clearing, a ring of trees for which she had been looking. She stopped her dance and knelt down in the middle of that ring. She saw him come through the trees and beckoned him once more. He was panting by the time he reached her, but he knelt down beside her. "What is it, my lady?" he asked. "Shush" she said placing a finger to her lips, which smiled at him impishly. She looked back to were she had before, and slowly drew his hand from him into hers. Had she but looked up she would have seen him blush to the roots of his hairline! She began a new song, one that was leaden with power! He felt it weave itself about them as swirl! "Place your hand on the ground, next to mine, intertwine your power with mine." she commanded.

Curious, he did as she asked and listened to the song. "I sing of gold now. Of delicate petals gleaming like the sun. Of emerald stems and pearl like necter I call now. I shape thee from the living air and words of magick sung. I sing of beauty and eye's delight, of gentle lovelyness of past times. I call forth from seed the gentle elanor, come forth, be yee the first of many in the land lonely no more!" As the words were sung the power of Jareth and Galadriel wrapped around them, went through them, and channeled into the ground. She looked back to him and said "I give the land a gift, for it's welcome and my return, now keep watch!"she said. He knew she was creating, he had done it often enough, but it did not prepare him for the sight. A emerald shoot came suddenly out of the ground, and quickly began to bud before his very eyes!

Petals of gold soon blanketed the plant, with a white center. It was kin to the golden flowers in his dream of Lothlorien! He had never seen a more beautiful flower! "I have given the land it's first elanor, what do you think of our work?" He had only one word. For the flower, for the dazzling woman beside him. He was overwhelmed. She looked at him with what looked like a look of pity. "Beautiful, just beautiful." he answered. He recieved a grin in return. He found after that burst of power that he had to help her up, he did not mind. He took her arm lightly and led her past the springs and trees, towards the castle in the center of the Labyrinth. He couldn't help but think how lovely that flower would be if strewn in various places inside it! When he reached the gate he did the one thing he had been longing to do for sometime. He took the beauty at his side in his arms and held on to what seemed like to Galadriel for dear life!

"Jareth dear, I might be immortal, but I still need to breathe!" she said with a strong sense of humor.


	10. Chapter 10

1I do not own Lord of the Rings of the Labyrinth. Twined together the power of Galadriel and Jareth is enough to begin the long process of Reawakening Tol Eressea. The process begins, but not without the land doing a strange thing. As a gift, the land does a strange thing to it's goblin inhabitants. Hobbits come out from were goblins once were!

Chapter Ten: Awakening Tol Eressea

Jareth

After my lady's jest, she nearly fainted there in my arms! I knew she wanted to thank the land, but after her trip she had used to much power! Infernal elda! I sent for Sir Diadismis for Hoggle to bear her to the room I had prepared for her. Much work went into that room! About the walls was a tapestry, woven from my own magick, It depicted the deeds of her people. Of Turgon, her brother whom she missed so much and the defeat of the Grinding Ice. The unsung defeat of Sauron's forces at the Battle of Lothlorien. The fall of Gondolin and at long last the trimph over Morgoth. It was woven of white and gold and silver, with emerald silk for the plants. Her bed spread was emerald green and dark. With silver fair Telperion was depicted on the left, and on the right Laurelin.

Above them shown the boat of Earendial and the silmaril in the night sky. The trees branches mingled together, a tribute to my lady, who's tresses were a living tribute to the beauty of these trees. Awakened in my heart since knowing her had been the desire to lay my eyes upon them myself! What were my people like, the one's who served Nessa as they prefected designs here and throughout Middle Earth? There remains one alive from those times, who long ago left these shores for Valinor. Queen Morriagan. Out of the walls themselves I made dressers for the ladies clothes, and hung latterns in the matter her people used to make them. Jewels made of living light, left behind by those who inhabited this place long before me!

I myself painted the ceiling. Stars I painted, not of this time, but as she once knew them. The stars of my youth I painted of the beginning of the 4th Age, the Age before Christ. I painted the moon to move as did the sky, working with the hours of the day. Simple illusions but for one who I knew would appreciate it. Dresses of gold, of silver, and of white, a few even of emerald I had them make for her. Many dreams I had had of her, in similiar dresses, when as Atariel she danced upon those undying fields. Lit with her light, none would ever be her match. I did not think, even though I might be biast, any could be her equal. I was worried now, hoping the rest would replenish her.

She had risked much, risked it for me! And on what? Two dreams? But I could not deny what our magick had done. The way it felt, when our magick twined together to create the fair elanor. I felt complete, whole, happy, and powerful. As though there was a part missing, not only of me but the land itself, that was healed the minute she set foot upon the land. And it was far stronger than what I had felt with Sarah. What I felt now was powerful. And helping her in that Breach seemed that it was the beginning, but of what I did not know.

An old desire, an ancient one was lodging within my soul. Strong as the pull of this land upon my heart itself. Together, we could wake this land! We could bring back the splendor! I had done much, and I had made it fair, but with her, with our power, perhaps we could wake the trees once more! Get the land to sing and speak and live as it once had done! Like her Lorien had done! I missed speaking to ancient beings, who's time even then was fading. I wish to speak with growing things, and I couldn't help but wonder how much of her influece was bringing back these old desires. Not that I thought to hard on these things. I would not start right away of course. But all these thoughts coursed through me. I sat on my throne with a smile on my face.

"My Lord" my favorite knight, Lord Dydimus came in. "Just the fellow I wish to see, you sensed the new lady in our realm?" "I never felt anyone like her your majesty! Her power ripples through me, the goblins feel it and...and..." he stopped. "And what?" "They are taking new form! They are still small mind you, but they look like minature humans! Not like children but...but.." he looked frightened. A smile came across my face. "Hobbits, Sir Dydamis, they are becoming hobbits." How delightful! With such a development their intelligence would be returned, and they would have much of the qualities that made that people so great in the first place. I was certainly not displeased. It seemed quite fitting, the land gifting the goblins to her in such a fashion. And apparently, to me.

"Hobbits, my lord? What are hobbits?" he asked me. "Do you not keep up with your lore, my knight? It was a hobbit who saved us all, many ages ago, the age before I was born. They are halflings, creatures of magick though they preform none of it. Peaceful people, but dangerous when put in a corner. It is a gift of the land to the lady here. We have nothing to fear. It is a gift of the Valar, to have wished away children become hobbits, as opposed to goblins, wouldn't you agree?" I answered. "Like Lord Frodo master?" "Yes like Lord Frodo." I said. "I use to think that you were cruel. It was why I helped Sarah escape you. That turning those poor children into goblins was some sick joke of yours.

It appears that I am wrong. I have traveled the breath of the land. You are bound by a magick corrupted before you got here. It was not your choice, how the magick kept in the rules but did terrible things. But since she has gotten here, it seems the land is being purified. Though it's only been a few hours! My apoligises sir. My thanks to the Lady!" he said. "I well knew who it was who helped Sarah. I owed you thanks and yet showed cruelty. I also apoligize. When the lady rests and is replinished, I welcome you to our table to greet her. And do not fear the hobbits, they are a generous and wonderous lot! They will bring much beauty to the land that it has lost!" He bowed and was gone.

It had been two days before Galadriel awakened. I had taken a random visit to her room, just as she was making her bed. "You out did yourself, your majesty." she said as she folded the second blanket and set it at the foot of the bed. She went to fluff the pillows. "You are the Queen of your people now, my Lady. It is only natural for a sorveign to go all out for a fellow." I said. A soft laugh issued from her, and I felt my heart lightened at the sound. Even her laugh seemed the beginning of music. "I have been having thoughts on your realm, Jareth, as I lay sleeping. When I was a girl, after reaching Middle-Earth, I had a part in the wakening of the lands, of speaking to the trees.

I nearly gasped aloud! She dreamed my thoughts! Just how connected did that one act make us! "Our kind connects us, fear not."she answered alloud with a larger grin, mirth was just bubbling beneath her skin, it was almost visable. I had the rather human urge to pick up one of the pillows and throw them at her, but restrained myself. Such an act would be hardly dignified! "I use to speak to the trees once, when I was young. Before I sought to escape the cruelty of the age of man who's era I had been born into. I miss the long walks in the great woods, now long lost to us. But I never had the power to reawaken the trees around us." I replied instead. She turned towards me and renedereded me nearly speechless again.

She word one of the emerald gowns we had made for her. It was embroidery with gold vines, with flowers and falling leaves over it in another emerald overlay. The bell sleeves went to the floor and were accented by golden snake like vine leaves fizures wrapped aound each of the forearms. Her hair was half up, half down, done with elaborate braids, with glints of thos same emeralds found through out and pearls gleaming across her forehead in a circlet. She didn't look unlike the Atariel of her youth. Fairer than a mortal ever could be, the old saying made sense to me right then when it never could before. They all spoke of Luthien of the fairset of all beings but I would never agree. I preferred the sun before me.

I was caught and I knew it. I would never deny her anything. She spoke to me softly, with much compassion. "We shall have to rememdy that won't we? I couldn't do it on my own, but the elanor was a test. With mingled powers, we can awaken the land. I hear that Hobbits grace the lands once more, is that true?" the last she asked with a smile. "So my knight has told me." I replied my face mirrioring hers. I would go see them but first, we have much work to do. Do you remember, my dear Fae Lord, how to waken the small plants?" "Yes my lady" "Very good. Today we shall go out into your realm and awaken the earth of this place itself! The power of dance, of song of mingling magick, yours and mine and mingling it with the earth and the land around us shall begin it.

It will take a concert and concord of wills to do this. Is your heart in it, Jareth?" As she questioned she looked at me closely, trying to determine if I was ready. "More than you know, dear Atariel!" I gazed into those wonderous immortal eyes, and took the slender hand offered and left the room with her. "Lord Dydimus, would you come, we will need you to!" she said. I watched and to the corner there he was, who jumped as that soft voice filled with power called his name. I felt him behind us silently. He was in awe of she who walked ahead of him. It amused me, the power that her beauty alone commanded over others! It appeared I would not be the only one who would be affected by it! I was excited about the awakening of my realm. It would truly be fit for my people!

We made our way outside of the Labyrinth. Galadriel offered me, with dramatic jesture and a mirthful smile, one of her slender hands which I took. A thrill went through me again, when she locked her fingers with mine. Thoughts I tried to hold back went through my mind as I gazed upon this being. More than any other living, would she be right to be Queen of this realm! That I was already beginning the long fall for her was getting to be way past doubt, and considering the risks she took, I didn't think it was unreasonable to think that it had begun for her as well. A small smile at that. I was brought out of my thoughts and more into the dance when that uncomparable voice began the song.

"An exile now returns home. She longs to hear fogotten voices. Where now are the trees who's voices she sang with were she use to roam? Have they been carried away by the wind? Where now the gentle lindtelpina who once sang along with the gentle breeze then? I hear not the voices of the golden elanor, nor the great songs of th Taulie' that once graced this shore. I feel you my friends, you have not passed. You hold to silence that can no longer last. For gladness has returned to this place. Those who held discourse would behold your face. Show us your wisdom, lift up your voice! Grow upon fields ripe of thy choice! With power mingled of a worthy King and the Nolder, we do call now, we call yee forth! Feel the power of the Lady of the Golden Wood! Here her cry, as you once would!"

I continued with her. Over whelmed by the majesty of power she put forth and barely able to keep up with her dance, I gave it all I had and disperced my power across this land like I had thousands of years ago. I followed her dance of power and began to wind my power with hers. As I did so I pulled as close to her as I dared. Dazzled by it all. The moment's beauty was quite beyond any experience I had ever known! "Do you not hear your lady call? She comes to redeam your king who has fallen. No more the cruel that you have known. Memory of ancient days is now reborn. Forget the wrongs that were never against you. Or the cursed Labyrinth older than us both. For Morgoths' power was to great for me to break. And it entered into your King until this very day!

Obey us now, hear the call of the power of white! Speak once more to us, it would be to our delight! No more goblins to chop thee but hobbits to dance upon yee have come this day!. Feel are intwined power, please listen to what we say! I long to speak with you, as I did your cousins in my youth. Born in the world of stain I would no better through you! I call yee now to wake, to mold, to transform. A true kingdom of fae I wish and I know you can bring forth. Now answer now the Golden Maiden and the Silver King. Bring forth from out of Darkness of A golden Silver spring!" I looked upon the face Galadriel that was shinning. Full of power, of ancient wisdom, I was overcome and tears were coming to my eyes as I looked upon her.

We danced for hours. Long past the magick lapsing and rolling like thunder into the ground. I did not wish to stop. In dancing I could be close to her, without excuses. I wondered if my thoughts ever got across to her. A few times durring that dance, when I dipped her back and we were so close, a blush would steal across those flawless features, and my breath was stolen out of me. It was gettling close to sun down when Lord Dydamis tapped me on the shoulder and told us both that we should probably go in and get something to eat. I took his suggestion, exhausted and happier than I had ever been in my long life. I felt an answering to our magick, and as I turned back before I entered the gate, I saw the spread of golden and silver flowers!

Lord Dydamis

I did not think this land had seen a fairer creature than the one my master now held in his arms! Golden and silver hair twirled through the air, emerald swirled about her, and magick weaved in and out of her, as though she made it herself and she was the source of it all! She was older than he was, I could tell by her eyes. I could also tell, maybe before he could, that he was already smitten. I never seen him look at another the way he gazed at her. Not even with Sarah had I seen him look and act the way he was with her. As usual he had only known her for a short time. But no one knows Jareth like I do. And I know that at long last, here was one who he found worth of being his king! Immortal, as he was, he had no fear of dying. He would never watch her grow old. They were equals!

What was more unsure was how much he knew about what she felt. I smiled watching them, amused. He didn't see just how she was looking back at him! Long lonely years sat upon that gorgeous form. Her magick and her strength had much to do with the one with whom she was dancing! He called her forth out of a Darkness I didn't understand. He had given her back her song! And she found him beautiful, you can tell by the gaze that lingured whenever he turned! A small smile on her lips when he called her name. Knowing these things sometimes makes one feel so old! Knowing what I do I wonder just how long it will take for them to figure out what the land itself already seemed to know! They already belonged to one another!


	11. Chapter 11

1I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Labyrinth. This story is such a joy to write! I know I always say that. This chapter is going to be fun too. I am rather enjoying how Jareth's and Galadriel's power seem to work together so well! No hints this time though. Just on with the tale!

Chapter Eleven: Birth of Silme and Arelaurea

Jareth

It had been a few weeks now, since she first came here. The isle sang with her presence. The gardens budded with flowers I had never seen before! Silver and gold, gemlike amethyst, sapphires and topazes, these flowers were now living and singing about us. The occupants of my kingdom were delighted and bewildered. The newly formed hobbits, whom I found far more delightful that thier former selves, declared themselves care takers of the flowers, and there was not any point in the day that I wouldn't catch sight of one of them, tending one of the many now growing, watering and whisteling at their work. But the minute they caught sight of me they would vanish so fast you wonder if they had been there in the first place! I could see blooming of the land's natural flowers begin in the green bushes, that seemed to be alive and whispering to one another, and I would stoop now and then to listen.

Such a change we had worked in this place! And everyday, without fail, my fair Elda would come into the throne room in the late afternoon and take my hand and lead me out towards the trees. And there we would dance and sing and flit amongst branches an mingle our powers together in an effort to wake them. The last week had been different for she had set us both upon a mission. She wanted to bring forth not only the golden trees of Lothlorien, but silver as well, like those that use to grace this isle! The power that went into it was great and I did not know if we would be able to. Perhaps those trees have meerly met thier time, and I told her so. But she would not quit, and I loved simply being near her and falling under the spell of her voice, so out we went.

This late afternoon however was different. We danced as usual, then laughed in triumph when we heard the eaves of the older trees begin to whisper to one another. Galadriel looked over and winked at me. Then she went silent for a moment, and her face did not move. She was looking at the ground. Instantly I was at her side. "My lady, what is wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me with the brightest smile I had ever seen! "I have an idea, my fair fae!" she answered. With that she got on her knees, dirtying up her beautiful gown I noted in passing. She soon pulled me down but on accident I fell on her. I couldn't speak at the moment and I and my body were at agreement, we didn't want to move! My eyes were full of her and my feelings that I had questioned before were now blatently clear. I wanted her!

It was more than she being beautiful. More than the magick, we were simply matched in a way that neither of us would quite be able to escape. An impish grin stole over her and with a roll we broke the deadlock. "Not quite yet, Jareth, first there is something to be done." she said. At those words, I felt my heart stop entirely. I looked on her face and yes, she said exactly what she meant! She was pulling something out of one of the hidden pockets of her gown. A pair of silver and gold shears. I almost stopped her when I saw her grab a few strands of her glorious hair. "Oh no, my Silver King, you are next! Just watch!" she said her eyes lit. The feel of power in the area was growing around us. She was pulling from the ground and the air and I began to do the same. I was startled when she handed me the shears.

"Now, do as I have done. Cut a few strands with these shears. The cut has to be done up by the roots, and as you do so imagine your intent. Of growing trees." As I did so a vision of silver gleaming leaves with a beautiful choclate like bark came to me. I kept all my focus on it. I finished quickly, and beheld her placing her strands on the ground. "Now come here, mingle yours with mine." She said. I did so and watched as she burried them both in loose dirt. There were two silver bowls of water there that I had not seen before. They were fused with magick, I picked the one that called to me. "Now lift it high and mingle the magick with your intent and power, infuse the water with all you can." I did so and watched as she did. I had to keep myself in check, cause I had found in watching her I often lost track of myself.

Slowly, almost achingly so, we began to pour the contents on the buried strands, and together we sang a Song of Power. Intuitively we sang the same words, a miracle I didn't quite understand. We were melded together in the work before us. Our magick made it so. Silver and Gold wedded it seemed. As the contents finally emptied we both knelt further towards the ground. A feather kiss she gave it, I followed suit and then without even thinking twined my fingers with hers. Another song began that was hers, and I felt the ground begin to rumble. It startled me and she looked over reassuringly. She instructed me to look down and to my shock to beautious shoots, one of silver, the other of choclolate were shooting up from the ground at a rapid pace!

I helped her stand and we backed away. We both watched in awe as they continued to grow, soon slender young trees gleaming in the light of the sun, one with silver buds and the other gold. It did not take long before they both became mighty trees and they were so beautiful I wept at the very sight! Of great height they were, thier leaves were like a canopy, meeting in the middle silver and gold mingled together. My heart was filled with a joy I had never known. Once again without thinking, my arms were snaking around the waist of my partner, for that was what she was. Powerful, beautiful, full of light! I heard a laugh of such joy it melted me! I looked up to catch a face who's sorrows had been removed.

She looked down at me and I felt foolish all the sudden, looking at our position. She meerly laughed, and intwined her arms around mine. "Look upon our work, King Fae! This is the beginning! The start to many things! We will be able to say that our hearts were mingled along side the golden and silver trees!" It would be slow, I knew that. But I had her! My elda! "What shall we name them, I wish to call the silver Silme'." She nodded in approval. "The golden is Arelaurea.


	12. Chapter 12

1I do not own Lord of the Rings or Labyrinth. Galadriel is troubled. There is a change in the wind, and the beginnings of a shadow starts to creep into her heart. An ancient fear buried with the years begins to take shape.

Chapter 12: Beyond the Void

Jareth

Months had passed. Time had flown by and yet gone so slow. I felt caught in a stalemate I was unsure if I should break. The Valar knew that she was my joy, in golden hair and dancing feet. But how to know such a being? Powerful and ancient, she was hard to discern. Alwaus gentle with me, but impossible to read! We would engage in banter but neither of us ever made a move! I was beginning to loose my sanity over it, yet I would not deny myself her presence. Lately though she has been outside the castle more than in. Dancing on grasses out of my sight, speaking to trees far more ancient than us both. I asked myself often where that will of steele I once had went. Eventually I would do something, I knew that, but I was terribly afraid! The sensation was utterly new to me. I would have to push it aside. I needed to know!

It was early evening, I was gazing out the window upon the fair land that we had made this place. It had been utterly transformed! It now had the appearance that many fairy tales say of the lands of the fae. The power invested in the land could be felt in the very air! I was brought out of my musing when a fluttering of white caught my attention. I turned my head to see her, cloaked in white velvet, carrying a jewled lamp heading for the trees. I felt myself smile meerly at the sight of her, but was also concerned. She was not known to go off at night. Even though it had been known that her people reveled in the stars more than the sun. I wondered if something held up her thoughts, something troubling.

I also figured, on a fair night such as this, now was as good at time as any to make that move of which I was so terrified. I waited, watching her pass into the trees and out of sight before I grabbed my own coat and made to follow her.

Galadriel

I had been having dreams, images of the past. I would wake with the words of an old prophecy ringing in my ears. It spoke of the beginning of the Last Age, and the return of Morgoth from beyond the void. At first I had dimissed them as echoes of the past. I had been granted my peace and I was building a world here with the Silver King and what looked to be potentially a life with said king as well. Terrified about that, despite the banter and harmless embraces here and there, neither of us ever made a move! Fustrating! I'm Galadriel of the Wood, I crossed swords with the servants of Morgoth and Sauron! How utterly sad something like this would terrify me! But the dreams kept coming, every night, without fail. I fought the shadow long ago escaped from reaching back in to my heart.

It had began three months after I had arrived here, in nightmares of the past that were easy enough to dismiss and to hide. But the dreams began to change, the prophecy began to appear in my mind's eye, and visions of Morgoth in all his restored power chilled me to the bone! It was beginning to affect my magick, so I now kept to small spells. Today, the dreams had invaded what mortals call the waking hours, and I could no longer hold back because of fear to learn what all of this meant. Foresight was calling me and I could not ignore it, no matter how much I might hate what I would see. It was a beautiful evening, all was quiet in the castle, so I left silently, taking with me my velvet cloak and headed for the ancient trees.

I would need their wisdom. I felt in my heart that if what I feared could be coming, I would have to play a role, I would have to pick up my sword again. For the Valar, my people, and Arda will need me. I came upon the two great trees Jareth and I had created together, Silme and Arelaurea and sat between them, my back resting on Arelaurea. Out of the depths of my cloak I pulled out an ancient relic that I kept safe with me through the voyage through the breach. I sat it in the middle of the trees and placed a hand on either side of the stone. "Palantir, apanta mana ste' Nira!" The area around me cracked with the mingled power of the land, the trees, and myself and images began to swirl inside the stone. I placed my hands now on either side of the stone and shut my eyes.

Voices whispered my name. They led me through different times and places, from the time when Feanor made this very stone and it's brothers on. Images of Turin Turambar and Neinor Ninil flew past me feeling me with a foreboding deep inside. Familiar images I had seen many years ago in my mirrior when I gazed into it with Frodo were now returning, filling me with horror, as the backs of my own people were being cut open on the fields of Valinor! I screamed in agony! The most terrifying image of all then came before me, Morgoth, casting down the moon in his power, the Powers fleeing. The images of the final War. Torment I felt, and the screaming continued, as I saw the great Earendial and the silmaril cast down from the sky. I tried to let go of the stone but found I could not!

Jareth

I made my way slowly, though disturbed by the taint I felt in the magick coming from her direction. Soft words of Power wafted up to my ear, though musical and beautiful as always, unsure, unsteady as they were spoken. "Palantir, apanta mana ste' Nira!" the voice commanded. The air thickened and the voice was carried upon the winds throughout the entire realm! The power she now used came from within the depths of her soul, and I felt a foreboding in me although I did not understand for what. I wanted to give her time, and to be truthful give myself time to compose myself. What I felt around me now confused me. All that was quickly thrust aside when I heard a terrified scream that rang through the trees! I took off at a dead run, my hand on my sabor and surrounding myself in my own power.

I was unprepared for the sight I came upon! Galadriel, knelt between the two trees, her hands on either side of a stone pulsing with outrageous amounts of power! I could not see the images, only that what she saw was terrifying her! The power that surrounded her and the stone was pure Darkness, the Shadow had entered my realm, held back only by the glass of the crystal stone and her small frame, which was now convulsing and shaking, her scream was contineous. I had no time to feel the fear creeping into my heart. I had to act! I took off my coat and charged it with every bit of power I could muster! I placed it beside her and first put my arms around her quaking form and infused my words with Commanding Power.

"Galadriel Atariel, Nerwen the Man Maiden, Lady of the Golden Wood of the House of Fingolfin, ANSWER TO ME! You lie now in shadows! The Darkness holds you in Lies! Let loose the Palantir! As ruler of this realm! I Jareth command you! Let IT GO!" I commanded. A choaked cry in response, her hands jerked, she was fighting, I felt her great power around us trying to retch back control over her body. "Let go of your control LADY! Simply obey! Hear my command! I Jareth, son of Morrigan, the Goblin King call to you! Give me the control! Do as I say! Release it! It holds your power! Take mine!" I called to her. Her body jerked back and fell onto me and her eyes were black. Her breath was labored. A soft voice I knew well now spoke in my mind.

"You have done well, son of Morrigan. Command her only once more, convince her to put herself in your power, and you'll be able to cast your cloak on the palantir. Then treat her well, and hide nothing from her anymore. For she can tell you, time grows short." spoke the Lord of Waters. I nodded to the voice, having to concentrate on this last burst of power. I brushed back a lock of gold from her sweat covered forehead. "My Lady, hear me, place yourself in my power, in my care! I command you now, hear me! Place your power under my command! Trust me now!" This last command I utterly softly. A loud scream, worse than the others came from her mouth. The power around us changed, gold and silver melded so strongly I could hardly breathe! At last the stone fell from her fingers, and a rumble that shook the entire realm brought us both to the ground.

I felt weak all over. But that did not matter to me at the moment. I made my way over to where Galadriel had fallen. I pulled her up, her eyes still closed, though her breathing was steady, and pulled her close into me. After this, no, I would not wait any longer! "Galadriel! Galadriel it's alright! Wake up!" I could not stop my gloved hand from gently caressing her flawless face. A sense of relief flooded through me when her eyes fluttered open and looked up into mine. A shock went through me when I felt her reach up and her cool hand came around the back of my neck. She pulled my entire head down towards her and I felt very lucky I was so flexible. "Thank...thank you..." her voice was so weak that concern crept over me again. "When...when...someone...like me...puts ourselves in anothers...pow...po...power... it means so..some...thing. We...we..can only...give...our...our..se..selves to who...who..has...our heart."

Greater shock was rolling through my body. Was she saying what I thought she was? My heart was pounding. Nerveously I asked "What are you trying to say my Lady?" Even when weak, an impish look still came over her features. She used what strength she had to sit up as much as she could. "I...I ... I mean...this..." I felt a strong pull on my neck then and something I didn't expect! Soft lips met mine with the gentlist of kisses. She let herself fall back, to weak now to move much. I lifted her and I from the ground, covering the Palantir with my cloak and tucking it away. My heart was both troubled and singing! I only knew she was awake by the fact that as we headed back to the castle a great smile marked her features when I leaned down to her ear and whispered "My answer is this.." and gently returned that kiss.

I could give her all the time in the world now, to rest to recover! I knew now for fact that she was mine! I tucked her away in her room personally, not being able to leave without sitting beside her for one moment and giving her one more. I was beyond elated. But I was deeply troubled. The Shadow had entered into my realm! She had to give herself to my power in order to have it retched from her! Something would be coming, and she would be tied to it all. And after tonight I knew, what involved her would involve me. It was well beyond love, she NEEDED me, and that was beyond obvious on my part! We had much to speak about, when she awoke next.


	13. Chapter 13

1I do not own Lord of the Rings or the Labyrinth. This next chapter contains adult themes and sexual content so if you are uncomfortable with such things it would be a good chapter to skip without messing up the tale.

Chapter Thirteen: A Call in the Night

Galadriel

I was awake when he took me to my room, and tucked me in a way that always reminds one of their fondest memories of childhood. I was utterly drained, of power, of energy. I should have known better than to use that means, for though wrestled from the enemy long ago, Sauron's taint was still upon the Palantir of Isengard. But the Shadow that came was not his, for Sauron strived often for mastery over me, and never prevailed. He could not break my mind! What came tonight was his Master. I do not know what would have happened, had Jareth not followed me. Something else had happened out there too. Though the greater power and mastery lies within me, I had given myself over into Jareth's power. And in doing so invoked an ancient power that ran through out this land. I was now forever bound to him, forever given over. I was surprised with how unbothered I was by this. Rather it seemed a tremendous burden that had been on my shoulders since the death of Feanor had been removed!

I had answered to his Command, in love and in trust. Though weak, I had told him coming out of that Shadow, what that meant. Happiness in the midst of Darkness, hasn't that always been the way? Even as an ancient evil crept over my heart, yet it was singing. It was a rather strange place to be in. I gave myself into rest, trusting to the power of this land, and to his care. But I was not left in peace! Oh no! For in dreams the images came that caused such horror in me from the palantir. The Curse of Hurin played before my eyes, there was something significant there, inspite of the horror, but I had no time to contemplate. For the images of the defeat of the Valar, the enslavement of my people and the destruction of Aman were plaguing me, and I came into the waking world crying out, covered in sweat! I launched up, blankets falling off of me and I leaned across the headboard and wept, pulling my legs to myself.

In spite of the horror clutching at me I found I had regained strength. I could not get the images out of my mind, it seemed as though they were before my waking eyes! I felt utterly alone! Without thinking on it, I sent out a silent call to my Silver King. The fight had been taken out of me and I couldn't bare this! I even sent out a silent prayer to the spirit of Feanor! It was not long before I was answered. Soft footsteps were coming closer, yet I did not look up. My eyes were hidden, my forehead resting on my knees, trying to hide myself from the nightmares. I heard is concerned voice as he came in the doorway, what a sight I must have been! "Galadriel! Galadriel, can you look up at me?" it was so soft, the way he spoke now. Soothing. I could not, I was trying so hard to close out the Hell that was now plaguing me. I shook my head no. He was coming closer now, that I could feel.

I made room for him, next to me, and he took the spot immediately and without question. "Why not, lady?" that same soft voice was now spoken in my ear. In spite of the images it still sent a chill down my spine. "I can't shut them out, the images, what I saw! Horrors! The slaughter and enslavement of my people, the death of my family! The fall of the Valar! I see them with waking eyes! I am doing all I can, to not see them! But I...I...!" I was unable to finish, I was shaking and began to weep anew. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me in, close enough to feel his breath and feel his heart beat. My arms were shaking, as I felt him gently remove their death grip from around my legs. "My Lady, listen to me. You have placed yourself under my power, have you not?" as he spoke I felt one arm sneak back to encircle me and his other hand was gently stroking my hair. It was something my mother use to do, long ago, and it still had the same comforting effect.

"Yes, I have, but what does that..." I was stopped in mid question. "Trust in that power over you. You can look up, the images can't come while I am here with you unless I allow them to come. Look up at me Galadriel!" the more he spoke the more chills went up my spine. It was a strange sensation to have two extreme emotions raging at once! With what little energy I had returned to me I reached out to feel his aura, which I found to also be wrapped around me, even as he was! I took what strength I could from this, and was finally able to open my eyes. I tilted my head back to look up at him. I was greeted with a smile that was as soft as his voice had been, but there was something else behind it, something about it was extremely seductive! I could not help but have a questioning look on my face.

Jareth

I came, as quickly as I could, when I felt her silent summons. Her emotions were out of control, and were broadcasted as though on speaker inside my mind! And those emotions terrified me! I had to take control though, for her. I did not wish to disturb her with noise, I came softly. And the scene I came on filled with such a tangible pain it felt as though I were recieving a physical blow! She had curled herself up tight, upright on her bed, her arms making her legs go red by the death grip she had them! Her forhead was embedded hard into the tops of her knees, and cries of horror and pain were escaping from her form! It took all I had to push what I felt aside. I had to take control of the situation now! Apparently what the palantir had started was not yet over! "Galadriel! Galadriel, can you look up at me?" I asked her softly. She shook her head no. Deep sadness I felt within me, but I kept on.

She had made a spot for me, beside her on the bed. In spite of what was going on the fact that I was on said bed with her was not lost on me. I pushed it aside for now. My voice was now in her ear, deliberately kept soft. ""Why not, lady?" I felt my heart nearly stop when I felt the chill that went down her! Confusing emotions! I was answered, and the pain in her voice shook me to the core, I felt it as my very own! "I can't shut them out, the images, what I saw! Horrors! The slaughter and enslavement of my people, the death of my family! The fall of the Valar! I see them with waking eyes! I am doing all I can, to not see them! But I...I...!" she was unable to finish, she was soon weeping more openly. She was shaking as I put my arms around her and pulled her in so very close to me. Gently as I could I removed her arms from thier death grip.

"My Lady, listen to me. You have placed yourself under my power, have you not?" I asked gently. One arm circled around her waist, the other now stroked her hair. It seemed very soothing to her, and I could not help how it made me feel, to run my fingers through that cool golden silk, the smell of flowers coming from her tresses. Once again I had to bring my attention back to the moment at hand. She started to answer, "Yes, I have, but what does that..." and I stopped her there, in mid question. "Trust in that power over you. You can look up, the images can't come while I am here with you unless I allow them to come. Look up at me Galadriel!" the tone was soft still but more commanding, a little power laced behind them. My very voice it seemed caused more chills up and down her, and I was getting more than distracted! I felt her take a bit of strength from me, before she tilted her head back and looked up at me with those gorgeous eyes of hers!

I greeted her with a soft smile, and tried to keep from her what I was feeling now. With her heat lying against me and being so very close on this confounded bed! Obviously it did not work, for in her gaze there was a questioning look. And behind that, I felt a dare! Could it be, should I risk that? To touch her? It seemed the choice was not going to be up to me. My body had decided it was going to take over command! I reached up, a finger trailed along her jaw line slowly, and then gently down the soft skin of her neck. I felt her body tense and she began to turn out of my grasp. Momentarily I thought I had made a big mistake and started mentally berating myself but I was cut off when I found I was now against the headboard and she was before me, staring into my eyes as though trying to discern a puzzle! She was trembling even as I was. Could it be, that she did not know? How could she not?

All things were quite decided when she began to reach for me and I began to pull her in again! We streched ourselves out on the bed, I felt the cool softness of her hand on the back of my neck and felt excitement and wonder as she came in and I felt the soft sweetness of her lips touched mine. I responded immediately! I wanted her to know just how desired she was! I pulled her in further, my fingers slowly moving up and down her small back as I deepend the kiss, and almost lost my control when I heard a gentle moan come from her! We had to part, for air, but I kept her close, I began to trace those lips with my thumb, loosing myself in the blue depths of her eyes as I did so, and let out a small moan of my own when I felt those lips kiss the tip of my finger and her tounge gently gaze the top, sending the nerve endings into overdrive! A soft growl I could not contain came out of me and I was greeted with a teasing smile.

Now I wrapped both my arms tightly around her and spun us around, I now above the golden haired goddess she was looking up at me with love mixed with need, Thousands of years of it! The depth of that gaze nearly knocked the wind out of me! I bent down and this time there was nothing gentle about it! My kiss was rough and full of need that mirriored her own! My tounge tasted her lips, wanting her to part them, a growl of satisfaction when she did! And how to describe that taste! It was everything! Love, desire, sugar, sex, all that was good, all that was naughty. Rich as the finest of aged wine, like that once made when her people had not yet fully departed from Middle Earth! Her kiss had soon become just as ferocious as mine, if not more! I dare say for a time she took control! Tasted me like I was the finest of candy and I was now far beyond having any kind of control!

Control of the kiss however was soon mine again, my desire coming all the more hot as my fingers once again slid down her neck, down her collor bone. I undid the latch of her cloak, still on from hours before, and was rather happy to find a night gown beneath it, white and of cotton. Simple, but to me it seemed more seductive than red silk! Another parting for breath. And my rational mind was arguing with me. I didn't want to listen, but I had to make sure this was right! If I went any further, I would not be able to stop! If I went any further, I would be giving myself to her as surely as she had given herself to me earlier! The thought both terrified and thrilled me! To claim and yet be bound to such a being! No matter my power over her, I would never forget to whom the mastery belonged! This could not be just something that happened, not with her! The rational mind won out enough for me to say what I needed to say to her.

My voice still thick with need which I could not restrain, I looked into those fathomless eyes again and spoke. "Galadriel, if we go further with this, if we keep going, I won't be able to stop! Do you want this? Do you want me?" I asked. A wave of fear was crashing down on me suddenly. Eyes bored in to mine that seemed to see past and through me. Eyes that knew all my secrets, from whom nothing could be hidden. And I did not care suddenly. I wanted her to know! The cruel and the kind! For should she answer yes, should I take her now, she would be taking all of me! Her soft hand raised up, bushed a few locks of my hair back. In a deep voice, full of power, and longing that went deep beyond the needs of her body and straight to her core, she answered me "If my intentions have not been clear, hear them now, Son of Morrigan! I don't want you! I NEED you! It is well beyond want! I don't want you to stop!"

Desire and joy became one in me at her words!

Galadriel

When I answered him, the joy that went through him could be felt in the power erruption around the room! It seemed to only fan the flames on both sides! I moaned as he now continued, fingers trailing down now past the collar bone to my right breast, which he was already beginning to caress in that gentle way that gives both extreme pleasure and yet such pleasure it almost becomes pain! I moaned allowed and felt myself arch at that touch, recieving a satisfied and hungry growl in return. A smile was coming over me for I knew, this was going to be a very long and pleasurable night!


	14. Chapter 14

1I do not own Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings. In this chapter I shall be referencing one of Tolkien's most prolific tragedies. For those who are not familiar of the story of The Children of Hurin, I suggest you look it up or this won't make any sense to you. It would take to long for me to tell the entire tale, and remember that Jareth would probably know the tale already, just not the prophecy.

Chapter Fourteen: Old Tales and Ancient Prophecy

Galadriel

Long ago we had both been spent. It was well in the morning, but I didn't want to leave, and he showed no signs of wanting to either. I laid there, caught in ancient memories, contimplating what to do. Whether or not I would have to take the role as guide or guardian, or both once more! After the happiness I had found here, I did not wish to re enter the breach and return to the world I had left behind for good! But there were not a whole lot of options. We two here were the only ones left who could make the journey! And the descendant of Nienor and Turin would need to know what was at stake. The pieces were being put into motion, though the game had not yet begun. Whether the prophecy proved ill would depend on the strength of the descendant, and the moves we made even now! No matter what happened, I would have to make the final journey. I had to see justice done, for Turin, for Nienor, for Feanor! For my people!

I had not known he was awake, when he suddenly turned over to face me. A gentle hand brushed back my hair and then pulled me to face him. "What's on your mind, my lady?" he asked softly, eyes boring deep into mine. Should of known better, to think I could keep even a part of this burden to myself! "A Shadow lies upon me. Upon my House, and my kin. Atariel shall have to pick up her sword and do battle once more, for the last time. What I have seen is The Beginning. We are coming to the Last Age. The pieces are being put into place. The time has come for the descendent of the Morgemil and Nienor to take the Black Sword. There are things I will tell you now, things kept hidden from you, and many. But first I ask you, what know you of the Children of Hurin?" I responded. The evidence must of been in my eyes, of the burden I felt, for I was already being drawn close and into another embrace, which was rather comforting!

"An ancient tale of a terrible curse! A terrible loss to my people. Nienor was our kin, you know that? The only living mortal fae to ever have walked! When my mother told the tale, it use to fill me with such sadness, as though it were my own family. I remember the end of the tale the most. The pregnant and horrified Nienor throwing herself and her unborn child into the Tieglin after the revelations from the Dragon, and Turin falling upon his blade. What do you mean by this? The Last Age? What does that have to do with them? What Shadow haunts you so? I can feel it, your fear, and it scares me!" he answered. I gave him a comforting smile. "You know the tale as far as it has ever been told outside a very select circle. But the story does not stop with the death of Turin and Nienor. Even now it continues. For though Nienor cast herself into the great Tieglin, the child in her womb saved!

The Vala who has been a friend to you and I, on orders of Mandos, saved the unborn child! He drew it from the womb into life, and floated it safely along the shores, till one of the wandering bands of Noldor came upon the child washed upon the shore. The baby was a boy, whom the Nolder there named Airean. Ulmo came and told them the whole long sad tale. And they kept the child, in the memory of the Great Hurin and so that justice may be done. For with the tale came also a prophecy. The Last Prophecy it was called. When many Ages of the world had gone past, and the power of the Valar had weakened, Morgoth will escape the Void. He will have all the power that was Native to him in his Beginning. He will cast down the Moon and the Sun. There will be the Last Battle between Gods, elves, men and orcs and the servants of Darkness. It is durring this time that the descendant of Turin and Nienor shall rise and take up Turin's sword!

It is this descendant, and those who aid him/her that will decide the fate of us all. If the descendant wins, he will plunge the Black Sword deep into the Enemy, and the world will be made as it was intended to be. If not, all will fall, and all the sorrows of my people, of the Valar, and most of all for the descendants of Hurin will have been in vain. For even now the Curse still persues his descendants. But that same curse has created his most formible foe!" A thought came to me, from an old dear friend then, and I laughed a sad laugh. "The great Wizard, Mithrandir once said that often evil does evil mar. By their own evil the create the very thing that shall bring about their defeat!" I said. "I wish I had known him. I knew of him, of course! But I think, my lady, his part is not over in this either. It may be your old friend will be an aid, in a dark place when we least expect it." answered Jareth.

"You are having a sighting, are you not my dear?" I looked at him curiously. His eyes were glazed over and his power had shifted. "It would not surprise me, should it go that way. It was always his way, to appear unlooked for, at the hour of utmost need!" I finished. My role in this is already decided Jareth. Their descendant will need me. They need what I know." I said slowly. "They need you for far more than that dearest. And you aren't going alone. If last night has taught you ANYTHING, it should be that! This will be as much my battle as it is yours. You were not the only one to have lost. The descendant of Nienor will be of my people! My blood! I would give my aid for that anyway. When you take up your sword again, Nerwen Man Maiden, so shall King Jareth take up his, and bring justice to the monster who took from us our only link to humanity!" he replied. "We may have to brave the dangers of the Breach again Jareth. It hardly seems fair, to be promised peace and be sent back to war." I said.

"The Valar have no more control over that then you or I do. But that peace was not set to a specific time either. It may be that peace will come, when we have finally defeated Morgoth Bauglir. In the meanwhile, the pieces are moving, but not set yet. We have time for a little happiness yet. I believe it is time, my Lady." he looked at me, there was mischief in those eyes, and a lot of jovial mystery. He was going to make me guess? Confounded fae! "Time for what exactly?" I asked, taking the bate, as though I had any choice! "Certainly you know! To become the Queen you were always meant to be!" at these words he was laughing, but his eyes were now serious, and he had taken hold of my hand. "I am no Queen, Jareth! Nobility, yes, a ruler, I once was. A Queen needs a country, and if not by inheritance, needs to be married to a King who does! Uh...oh!"

I blushed bright red, not at the thought, just at the momentary ignorance. "You are asking me to marry you then? Can I? With Celeborn?" I asked. "I already have thought about that. I think it is time to call upon our friend the Lord of Waters. To ask him of Celeborn. You know I bare him no ill will, though in his place, I would rather drown than be parted from you! In the palantir you told me you saw him move on. Did you see him with someone?" he asked. Yes, a fair maid of the Teleri, with dark hair and sea grey eyes, there was a child playing upon the green fields, not far in front of them." I said. I was no longer saddened by the memory. Rather I felt glad, that he could move on, that those wounds had at least some what healed. He never had been as strong as I. Not like Feanor whom I now missed dearly, and not like Jareth, who seemed to have the same fire as Feanor in his veins!

"In fae custom, when someone willing lets go of a spouse, the contract of marriage is broken. I think it will be the same here. We shall make sure. But the question is, if we are free, what is your answer?" There was a hint of fear in his voice, as he asked the question. I picked up one of the pillows and lightly hit them in the head with it! "Jareth! If the answer isn't obvious to you, I am afraid I will have to box your ears!" I laughed. A rather triumphant grin spread across his face, and I was soon in the position I was just a few hours before, him on top looking down at me, looking rather michevious I might add, again! "Yes, I know. But I want to hear it. The land wants to hear it, and I am pretty sure your future subjects would like to know too!" he said. I raised up, kissed those lips of his lightly and said, in the most proper voice possible "Yes, I Galadriel Atariel, daughter of Finafarin, of the House of Fingolfin, niece of Feanor, whom you resemble in many ways just so you know, accept your hand in matrimony, and the offered crown of the Labyrinth and Tol Erresea!"

I was shocked when I felt a shiver go through the land. It filled me with an ancient power suddenly. It was beyond pleasant, I could hear the winds around me, circling me suddenly, and I looked up at Jareth questioninly. The fire I saw so often in him was alive and flickering in his eyes. The desire that had flared in them last night was dull compared to what I was seeing now! The power was filling him too! "The land accepts you, Galadriel Atariel, as do I!" there was more power in his words then than I had ever felt in him! It sent shivers down my spine! There was a lot more hidden in him then I knew. I had pleasure in knowing I would find out though! He was leaning closer to me, and my breath was already catching. He had such an effect on me! Celeborn had never had that kind of affect! Barely touching my lips he spoke "You said I remind you of Feanor. You wish to avenge him, I know you do. What is it in me that you see of him? Should I be jealous?" a twinge of something almost cruel and most certainly posseive was in him.

Valar help me though if I didn't like it! A laugh bubbled up at me, at the thought though. "We were very close. Did you know he asked me once, for strands of my hair? He told me once it inspired him to make the Simarils. He was my uncle, my friend, and my enemy. The only one who understood me. The only one of my fathers' house he would deign to talk to. Our fire was the same, as was our strength, our power. I hated him, and loved him in equal measure. I hated in him what I hated in myself, and hated him for the Kinslayings, and for things I didn't then understand. He was my uncle and friend, the last one I ever met that was truly like me. My only equal, till I saw you in my Mirrior. No need to be jealous, unless over his mastery in craft! I always was! He's forever my friend, and my closest family." I answered. Jareth softened considerably. "Family, I understand that. I asked you though, what is it in me that is like him?"

"His fire, his passion! His power! The light of his eyes, his control over himself. His willingness to cross lines and be hated, even if no one understood. And you are the only one after his death who has been my equal! Oh yes, you are far younger. But you have more power and more control than many of the High Elves twice your age! For these reasons I was drawn to you. Your power reached out even when you were unaware it had done so for me. I believe we are what mortals would call soul mates. And it wouldn't surprise me much if our meeting the way we did was not influenced by him! He told me, when we were younger that I would never be satisfied with those around us. Only with an equal." I answered. "My equal, yes, you are. My beautiful, soon to be Queen equal. Though you are in my power, I am bound to you too. You are given over to me, but yes, with you it will always be equal. Your power terrifies me at times. Thirlls me too. What a couple we shall be!" he said.

"Are!" I replied. A laugh bubbled up from him. "Yes, are, beautiful but irksome creature!" he said. Not long after we were in for another session of love making. And so it was done, the land had accepted me. With the fae the tradition was that you did not only marry your intended, you also married the land, and that was held under their sway. It use to be the same with us. He would only marry memories, and a terrible obligation. But I was glad. I would not be facing this alone! I was curious too. I heard, long ago, the rumour of Nienor being the only mortal fae. I wanted to know how much blood remained in the veins of her descendant. It would appear I was going to find out!


	15. Chapter 15

1I do not own Labyrinth or Lord of the Rings. I do own OC's Prince Ioreth, Prince Mallach, and Lord Isfahin. With this chapter comes the end of Wrought in Silver and Gold but fear not! For another tale is already forming with our couple here, as I am sure you can see in the making already! As the end of this story closes, the tale of the Last Age shall begin. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I welcome any comments, but if flames I ask that you please have mercy on me and be gentle. Without further to do...

Chapter Fifteen: En Vestale Et King Jareth Ar Lady Galadriel Atariel

Narrator

Even before they called upon Ulmo, the preparations for the wedding of King Jareth and Lady Galadriel Atariel had already begun. With the acceptance of the land of the match, the King was convinced that all would be approved. Although she had wanted to wait to hear the verdict of the Lord of Waters, the Lady got caught up in Jareth's enthusiasm, and so began informing him and his subjects of the customs of her people. One of which happened to be that the dress of the bride be woven by the bride. No touch of magick was to go into it's making, except for the spells weaved into the elvin fabric itself, which was of unknown origon to everyone but her. She had decided on a gown that was gold and silver as opposed to white, for she did not come to the marriage a maid and also the colors represented the wedded couple and the land itself. With silken thread the heraldric signs of the Noldor, of her House, and the Golden Wood were sewn into the gold.

The heraldric symbols, which she had to needle out of him, of the King himself, of his people and House were embroidrerd into the silver parts of the gown. It was made in Greek style, touching the very ground. The neckline plunged to the beginning of the adomen. The neckline it self on one was golden. From the upper adomen to just below the hips a silver corset threaded through with white graced the gown. The lower part of the gown was both gold and silver. The left and right sides of the dress being gold and a strip going down the center being silver. A long silver cape was held on at the shoulders by the clasps of golden leaves of her people. There was a long veil as well, silver in color but embroidered in shinning gold. It was a sight to behold, and the Lady worked on it tiresly. So intent was she on her task that it had been completed within only a month's time! She smiled upon it as she laid it out on her bed, satisfied with her work.

With every stich, every bit of weaving, the dress was infused with power. Spells of protection, of good health, of prosperity and continued love and devotion were weaved and sewn into it even as the thread had been. She kept the dress out of the sight of Jareth, and threatened the few hobbits she had help her with death should they reveal to him anything at all about the dress. Out of silver and gold medal she created a new circlet, with entwining leaves of gold and silver to represent Silme and Arelaurea. It was entirely different from the gown when she had married Celeborn in Doriath thousands of years before. The marriage to take place seemed infused with more power some how. The hint of destiny and the task ahead also loomed over her. Even as she worked, she was aware of the ever present Shadow that reminded her of what was coming.

Jareth in the meanwhile was busy with his own preparations, which mainly had to do with studying the customs of his wife to be's people. They had wanted to meld the traditions of the Fae and the Nolder into the ceremony. Symbols held high meaning to the High Elves, and there were things he wanted to include to surprise and delight his Lady. The theme he had settled on that was mutual to their races was the Awakening. Untold amongst the High Elves, at the same time they had Awakened in Arda, so to had the Fae. It spoke of beginnings, and so the idea highly appealed to him. Also throughout the procession respect would be paid to the hobbits. The story of Frodo would be told, to honor them, and the Lady whom took to the lad and aided him in that long ago quest. Stories also of his mother, Queen Morrigan would be told.

The epic battles of the Fae on the behalf of the Valar unheard of by any but they would be retold. Fairies from other islands of Aman had begun to arrive. When they had Jareth wept at the sight. He had believed he was the last, and that those that had past his island long ago would not return. It gladdened his heart yet set a shadow upon it. For he knew that the Shadow was coming, and it could be the arrival of his kin had as much to do with that as it did with anything else. Preparations had been made to call the Lord of Waters. Usually Ulmo came of his own accord. To call him was generally difficult. When things had finally been made ready, he sent one of the hobbits, who had formally been one of his oldest goblins for Galadriel so they could find out what they needed to know. He was not far from the castle so it was not long before he saw slender pale feet coming from around the Labyrinth, that the Lady had taken to exploring of late.

He still found the idea amusing, that she insisted the wedding took place inside the Labyrinth itself! It took much rearranging and the mingling of their powers to create a spot that would not change suddenly so that such a ceremony could be held there! They were before a small pool of water, shallow and pretty, connected to the river where not long ago Ulmo first spoke to Jareth. Galadriel now at his side, it could now be begun. Scrying crystals were now placed around both their necks and they got on their knees before the waters. They chanted both in Sindarian and Quenya, there hands in the water, power seeping through their finger tips, calling upon the great Lord. It took three hours of work before they were answered! "Hello my children. Thought you would come calling. What is it you would ask of me?" he asked.

Galadriel spoke. "My Lord, Jareth and I, we wish to be wed. The land has accepted me. But with Celeborn I am unsure. Am I still wedded to him? Does the bond of Doriath still live?" she asked. "When you looked into the palantir in the Faded Wood child, what did you see?" asked Ulmo. "I saw him with a dark haired Teleri with eyes of the sea. There was a child before them." she answered. "When Celeborn left the shores of Middle Earth, when he entered the breach, that tie was severed. It had to be. As you know, those who enter into Aman can not have ties to the other world. Except in your and your intended's case, for reasons you already know. Celeborn is wedded and has a child with the Teleri you saw. You are free to be wedded, or the land itself would not have accepted you." answered the Lord of Waters.

There was a look of joy in the faces of the couple. "I'm not finished children! As a represenitive of Valinor, you shall have me as a guest, and as an escort to the bride." he continued. At that comment Galadriel's eyes grew to the size of saucers and her jaw dropped, Jareth looking rather similar. It took some time, with the Lord waiting paitently for them to recover their wits after that statement. Tears spilled down the Lady's cheeks of greatfulness. "My Lady, from the Halls of Mandos your uncle sends his wishes and his greetings. As does your father. Both have made peace with one another, and shall be watching you." She nodded. "Jareth my boy, your mother too shall be watching. A palantir has been loaned to her just for the occasion. She sends her love to you. She tells you to take heart, you will need all your bravery in the days to come. TO remember old tales for they may be the salvation of us all." said Ulmo to him.

He nodded, taking in those words and storing them in his heart for when he would need them again. "Now, I will return in a week, when I hear the day shall be. Peace be with you and Illuavatar bless you!" said the Lord of Waters, and faster than they could comprehend, he went into the pool and was gone. Jareth took his Lady in his arms and held her there for sometime before they made their way back towards the castle. There was much to be done in a short period of time.

Galadriel

After Ulmo had left, we had the final go ahead. I was thrilled beyond words and still in a state of shock, that I would be escorted by the Lord of Waters. Who was I, that I should be escorted by one of the Powers? I couldn't help but turn over and over again in my thoughts to Frodo and his kin. I had spent some time in the Shire briefly, after Celeborn had departed as a guest of Master Samwise, who grew in wisdom and with the last seed of the Golden Wood had the fairest garden of the 4th Age. I played with his fair child Elanor and breathed of the simple but good life of the humble folk. Now as then, I think they, more than all of us with all our power and all our grandness were the most blest of Illuvatar's creatures. Now I feel I was coming upon a day that I may just be able to rival their simple happiness. Though surrounded by the embelms of my people, for the first time in my long life, I will get to simply be Galadriel. Always I had to be so strong. To lead, to fight, to defeat the Shadow. With Jareth I could allow myself to be weak, though not for long.

This marriage had more riding on it than his and my desires. Destiny was now caught up in it, and I did all I could to keep as much of this back from him as I could. For thousands of years I carried this burden alone. I never expected to play a role in it! I flashed back on Frodo for more than one reason, the greastest one being that such a humble creature took down the most powerful. And in that story, and it's truth I found hope that perhaps, just perhaps we could win this! I was thinking on all these things on the eve of that wedding, sitting between Silme and Arelaurea, nervous but not really. All felt right. But my heart was clouded more and more. I could feel the groaning of the Earth, the ebb of time slowing and coming to a stand still. So deep in thoughts was I that I did not hear the footsteps coming up behind me till I felt arms close around me and heard Jareth's voice at my ear.

"It's growing, ins't it? You have grown quiet. You try to shield me from the Darkness growing upon you. But I feel it even as you do, because you feel it. You are strong my Lady, far stronger than any I have ever known. This burden is too great for you to carry alone! It is for all of us to carry! You have someone who shares your burdens, whether you hide them or no. Unburden your heart dearest." he said softly. "Jareth, Men are weak! The blood of Numenor was spent thousands of years ago. They can not now face the Shadow that threatens them! My people are gone! Who knows how many will escape the clutches of Morgoth when he breaks free? How do we know if the descendent of Turin can win? I am strong, but not like that! Not like that!" I said, silent tears began to fall. "Do you really think Illuvatar will let it come to that?" he asked. "I don't know, I just don't know." I answered.

"Well, let me tell you what I do know. I know tomorrow I am wedding the fairest creature to ever grace existence. That come what may, I and that fair bride will take on the monster who has haunted us all, and win or loose, we go down fighting and will give him something to remember the House of Fingolfin and House of Morrigan by! I know tomorrow will be the most joyous day of my life, and I won't let that Bastard ruin it for me or my Lady!" and with that he shook a fist at the sky and I began to laugh. "No, he won't take my happiness from me, I have more than earned it!" I replied. "Much better, now come, back to the house. And then I can't see you till tomorrow." He said it in such a comical manner I busted out laughing again. I was offered his arm and I took it and went back towards the castle. I was cheered but still, the battle against Sauron and all we almost lost was on my mind. Was that all it came down to, in the end really? Wars won or lost by chance?

I wouldn't let myself dwell on these. I put the final touches on the dress, the last few stiches on the veil and a last spell on the whole ensemble not only for the day, but for the Shadow that was to come as well. Then I walked in dreams, as my kind is wont to do in the twilight hours. My mind wandered to all those I had loved and lost and some part of me was glad that at long last, the long fight will be over, for good or ill. The long struggle was coming to a final close, and I was starting a new beginning. And for once, I did not face the Shadow alone. Two citadels against time we are, and so shall we fight and stand.

Jareth

Excited as I was, what I felt was haunting me. She was not alone, feeling the shadows that crept upon us all. But I would not let it ruin my time with her. Or our day, which by Eru we both had earned! After thousands of years, did we not deserve some happiness? There would be no rest for me this night. To many thoughts plagued me. Happiness and fear, worry and exaltation. She once told me that has always been the way. I did not know, I had known mainly lonliness and anger till gazing into that mirrior and beholding her face. Time seemed to inch by and fly by all at the same time. From dark night to the first light that let you know it was the early hours of the morning I watched, waiting for the moment when the hobbits would come for me and it would all begin. Poor Galadriel would have already been getting prepared for a few hours now. I still couldn't wait to see her.

I was awfully curious about that dress, all the more so that I heard she threatened the female hobbits who served her with death should they reveal anything! I have heard of surprises before but that was a bit much I thought! More hours past and two hobbits, dressed in velvet that I was sure the Lady had made for them just for the occasion came for me. It was time for me to dress. I decided to go with silver. After all, she always called me that, the Silver King. I thought it suiting, and well, down right elvish in it's flight of whismsiness. Voices traveled down the hall. It was a song I had never heard before and I was stunned by the beauty of it. All the more so for I knew it was the hobbits who were singing it! I was so tempted to look, but knew I could not. For the first time, I silently cursed customs. If they were going out the halls towards the Labyrinth they would be leading in the guests, it would not be long!

Thirty minutes, two beautifully dressed, dark haired female hobbits looked in and called for us. Along the way I found a gift from my mother. Three males of my House had come to stand with me! It made me sad, to know my Lady had no one, but then stopped myself. The Powers were coming for the Lady! I was still in such shock over that. Half way there I heard a large gasp from the crowd. I took that as my cue that the Lord of the Waters had just made his appearance. The two male hobbits left us as I and Prince Ioreth, Mallach, and Lord Isfahin went to the front waiting for the choir of hobbits of which I was most impressed with already to begin the song of all songs, and for my Galadriel to make her way to us. It was not the traditional song I heard them take up but a far more ancient one. I nearly wept then, for she had chose a song of the Fae, of New Beginnings.

From above white flower petals began to fall mixed in with blue, gold, and silver. It was then that I saw him. Lord Ulmo, blue as the sea and dressed finer than us all. I breifly thought it was not right to be better dressed than the groom at his own wedding but I digressed. On his shoulder was Galadriel, and I don't think I ever beheld her more fair! She was the image of Elbereth herself! Her hair free running down her shoulders and entirely unbound. A veil of white and gold covered her, held in place by a gold and silver circlet that mirriored our Trees! Her dress was gold and silver, in Greek Style, yet elvish in it's presentation. The symbols of our Houses were sown into that dress. Her flowers were gold, elanor in honor of the hobbits and an old friend she had told me before. I thought that they matched her hair. I could barely speak, by the time she made her way up to us.

The rest seemed a blur to me. All I saw was her. I could hardly get the words I do out of my mouth, though a bit of me came back when I caught that impish look of hers from underneath her veil and her voice was heard. "What's matter Jareth, cat got your tounge?" she asked playfully and I rolled my eyes as the crowd laughed. We said our I do's and to the party we went!

Narrator

The party went all day and all night. Prince Mallach and Prince Ioreth, Jareth's half brothers proceeded to get drunk off of Elvish wine brought by Ulmo. The Lord of Waters did not stay but took a private leaving of the Lady, now Queen Galadriel. It was Lord Isfahin that troubled Jareth. The whole time he stared at the new Queen like a man struck by lightning. A look of absolute desire followed her steps, and Jareth made sure that wherever she went, he was there. He got a bad feeling about his cousin. His fair Lady was now sitting down, telling a group of faires of the story of Eowyn, whom she called the mightest of mortal women to ever live and he made his way closer to her. "My Lady, watch for Isfahin." He spoke silently into her mind. "There lies a shadow upon him. I know it already. Have no fear for me from him." She answered.

He still felt uneasy, but he let it go for now. Isfahin was no match for Galadriel, he knew that. By strength or by power, she was superior to all the fae here or anywhere for that matter, he had to remind himself of that. Still, nothing made him happier than when it was time for he and his new Queen to leave the festivities for what was now thier quarters. She giggled like a young lass when he picked her up and carried her over the draw bridge. Neither of them let any Shadow creep in that night. Before leaving out of sight however, Galadriel leaned over and spoke in Jareth's ear. "Let's give them something to think on shall we?" she asked, with a michevious smile. He answered with one of his own. He let her down on the ground and in front of a small crowd dipped her back dramaticly and then kissed his lady rather passionantly in front of them all, leaving many tounges wagging in their wake.

"Care to continue with that thought in a moment?" she said. "I can continue all night, all day, and who knows, maybe then some!" he said to her impishly. "I'm going to hold you to just that!" she said.

THE END


End file.
